Sweet Child Of Mine 2 : Live & Let Die
by Ultrawoman
Summary: Buffy and Spike are happily living together and bringing up baby Annaliese who so far has shown no signs of being anything but normal. Then one night, some old and new faces show up in Sunnydale, and everything changes...
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N : Since the idea and inspiration was there, and the readers wanted it, here's the sequel to Sweet Child Of Mine - part two in a trilogy, if all goes according to plan :-)

Title : Live & Let Die Sweet Child Of Mine - Book 2

Rating : PG-13

Summary : AU BtVS S6 / AtS S3. Buffy and Spike are happily living together and bringing up baby Annaliese who so far has shown no signs of being anything but normal. Then one night, some old and new faces show up in Sunnydale, and everything changes...

Disclaimer : All recognisable characters from Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series belong to Joss Whedon, and not to me. Annaliese is my own invention and therefore belongs to me.

Chapter 1

Buffy sighed as she pulled back the covers and swung her legs out of the bed. A quick check of the clock told her in was almost two in the morning, a time when she'd much prefer to be asleep. Still, it wasn't really anybody's fault that her night's sleep had been disturbed. There was just no way on Earth she could blame the poor defenceless child who's noise had disturbed her.

"I'm coming, Annaliese" she called softly as she pulled on her dressing gown and slipped through the adjoining door to the nursery, "Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked as she let down the side of the crib and lifted the small child out.

Almost instantly, Annaliese ceased her noise, as she got just what she wanted.

"All you wanted was a hug, huh?" Buffy smiled at the baby in the dim light of the room, "I can relate" she sighed as she glanced over at the bed on the opposite side of the room.

What had once been Dawn's bedroom was now half nursery, half Spike's room. It hadn't been as weird as Buffy thought it might be having the vampire and his newborn child move into Revello Drive. Willow and Tara had taken to aunt-hood like ducks to water and adored taking their turn at feeding and changing and baby-sitting between their classes and shifts at work.

Buffy herself had been thrust into the mother role. Though nobody mentioned that she seemed to be fast becoming Annaliese's new Mom, she knew that was what the average person would think if they saw her with the baby. She did everything a mother would do for a child, and her and Spike got along so well these days. It was definitely easier for her having him so close by, it made things less awkward when it came to dreams and memories of Dawnie.

Less and less, Buffy noticed her own lonliess. Since her mothers death and then Dawn's she'd constantly felt like two huge holes had been made in her life. It had started to seem like they would never be filled, and yet here were Annaliese and Spike. They were of course completely different people and played completely different parts in her life, but Buffy was so glad to have them around.

"Daddy should be home soon" she told the baby in her arms as she walked over to the window and looked out at the star studded sky, "Must be a tough night for the slayage" she said, silently praying that it was as simple as that. Spike could handle himself just as well as she could, it was why they took turns to patrol most of the time, though the gang helped out too. It always worried Buffy so much when Spike went out alone that maybe this time he wouldn't come back.

She'd lost just about everybody she ever allowed herself to love. Not that the Slayer was about to say she loved Spike, that was impossible, or at least that's what she told herself most of the time. There were definite feelings in her heart for him though, feelings that Buffy was having trouble identifying in any real way.

It was kind of strange to think it, but she did love Annaliese. In all honesty, Buffy had a hard time believing that anybody could not love the tiny innocent child, even when she started crying in the middle of the night, depriving her make-shift family of much needed sleep. It didn't matter that she was borne of two evil vampires, she was a human being with a soul, and a cuteness that could melt the heart of just about anybody who saw her.

Despite their better judgement, Buffy knew the whole gang loved the child. From Uncle Xander and Aunt Anya, to Uncle Giles. The males in the group had particular trouble accepting Spike into the Scooby gang, and he and his baby into their lives in such a big way. He was the Evil Dead as far as Xander was concerned and his having a child didn't change that, but there was simply no way he could hate baby Annaliese. The fact of her had come back to bite him in the ass though, as the presence of a child in his and Anya's lives had led her down a road he'd rather not travel right now. She'd gotten terribly broody these past few weeks and just days after Xander had announced he and his girlfriend were in fact engaged, Anya was quick to mention that when they were married she wanted a baby as soon as possible.

Her husband-to-be had gone ashen with shock and Buffy had seriously wondered if he was going to pass out for a while there. Now the pair were knee deep in wedding magazines everytime the gang saw them, and somehow the occasional Mother and Baby magazine got mixed up in there too.

Then there was Giles. He wasn't thrilled about Spike and Annaliese moving into Revello Drive and he made that very clear from the beginning. Now, just a few weeks later he seemed to have warmed to the idea somewhat, though Buffy knew he researched tirelessly night and day trying to find out exactly who or what the child might be destined to be. To this end he had left Sunnydale and gone back to England. He had called it a vacation at first but had later told Buffy the truth of the matter. He had contacted a covern he knew back in the mother country and it seemed they may know something about the miracle birth and what it all meant. He had been convinced by the Slayer to tell the whole gang the truth about his trip, including Spike, after all the vampire had a right to know what was going on with his own child.

Buffy was almost as stunned by Spike's natural parenting skills as she was by her own. Though she'd been forced to play mother, father, and sister combined to Dawn when the rest of their family went away, the Slayer found it was a wholly different affair caring for a baby than for a young teen. Still she was surprised by how well she recalled the skills she'd learnt only in fake memories of her sister as an infant. What she and Spike didn't know they figured out between them. It was clear from the warmth in his eyes and the constant smile he always had for her that he loved his baby daughter more than anything else in the world.

Though she felt terrible about it, sometimes Buffy got a little jealous of their bond. Spike had told her more than once that he loved her, and she'd never yet been able to say it back. Now she was starting to wonder if she might feel these things for him, and the irony of the situation was he hadn't mentioned his own feelings for her since the day Annaliese was born. There were times when he looked at her a certain way, said something that might be interpreted as more than it was, but it was just a handful of moments and Buffy tried not to fixate too much on them.

A quiet click of the door downstairs caught the Slayer's attention and she listened carefully as Spike moved through the house, and up the stairs to where she was.

"Buffy" he seemed surprised to find her in his room, especially since Annaliese was silently sleeping and not in need of attention. Still, he didn't mind at all. His two girls, the two people he loved more than anyone else in the whole world, standing before him in a shaft of pale moonlight, both so beautiful, he'd be quite content to just stand there watching them for hours, and his heart broke a little when reality reminded him the happy little family he dreamt of was not quite as simple as he wished.

"Hey" the blonde whispered, "Rough patrol?" she checked, noticing even in the half-light that he looked a little done over.

"I've had worse" Spike shrugged as he crept into the room and stood up close beside her, making Buffy shiver slightly though she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was all the things she'd stood here thinking of tonight, all the almost-moments and the feelings she might be having for the chipped vampire who's child she held in her arms right now.

"She's fine now" she said, as the proud father looked down on Annaliese, "Just needed a hug is all"

"Sorry, luv, I should've been back before now" Spike apologised, "You don't need your sleep disturbing like this"

"It's no big" Buffy shook her head, "You know I don't mind" she said as she moved over towards the crib and gently lowered the sleeping baby back down into it. Standing beside the child's bed, she watched Annaliese wriggle in her sleep and then settle once again, it brought a smile to her lips that she was hardly aware of.

"Y'know you're bloody brilliant with her" Spike said as he came to stand beside her once again, "She couldn't ask for a better... well, woman in her life" he amended when Buffy's eyes shot up to meet his, looking troubled. She knew what he was going to say as well as he did. Mother.

No matter how much she cared for Annaliese or Spike, no matter how well she looked after the child or how much she came to feel for either of them, Buffy could not be Annaliese's true mother. Drusilla had carried the baby for nine months and though she hadn't exactly given birth in a traditional sense, Annaliese was her daughter, hers and Spike's, not Buffy's at all. The Slayer wasn't sure why but it almost hurt to be reminded of that, despite the fact Spike was trying to pay her a compliment.

"I should get back to bed" she said awkwardly, moving to walk past him. Spike knew he'd hurt her, however inadvertently and was determined she shouldn't leave until he had a chance to apologise.

"Buffy" he said her name a little too loudly, grabbing her wrist as she tried to go past him. She turned back, eyes meeting his for a moment as Annaliese sounded as if she were stirring again.

"In here" the Slayer said in a whisper, head tilting back towards the door that led to her own room. She walked over and opened it, ushering Spike through before following and closing it silently behind herself.

"Buffy, I'm sorry, luv" he said, allowing himself a little more volume now they were a fair distance away from his sleeping child and with a door between them, "I didn't mean to..."  
"It's fine" she lied, unable to look at him properly, "I'm just tired, I guess, things are a little crazy lately, and with Giles away and everything..." she sighed, putting her face in her hands. She just felt so mixed up, more so lately than before, and having Spike around wasn't helping all that much, especially when she was so tired and he was looking so good...

"Hey, come on, Slayer" he said gently, moving her hands away from her face. She hadn't realised he'd got that close until he was right there, "I shouldn't expect you to do so much for the little one and all"

"It's not about her" she admitted, looking away, until Spike's fingers beneath her chin forced her to face him again.

"Then what is it, pet?" he asked her softly, "Is it Dawnie?"

"No" she shook her head, her answer barely audible, "It's..." she thought seriously about confessing all, telling him the real reason for her confusion and admitting that the feelings she told him about before were getting stronger all the time, "I don't know where to start" she realised aloud, his hand still at her face, the other holding her at her waist pulling her closer still and making Buffy overly aware of her state of undress.

"How about we start here" Spike suggested, making his meaning plain as he put his lips to hers and kissed her. He was pleasantly surprised when she didn't even pull away nevermind physically attack him as she definitely would've done just a few short months ago. Over time, especially since he'd moved into the house with Annaliese, things had improved immensely between himself and Buffy. She'd been the one to kiss him the night the baby was born, but had made it quite clear it didn't mean she felt anything like true love for him. The thing was they'd been getting along so well and there were times when she'd say things, or look at him a certain way. The way they were with each other sometimes, he'd call it flirting but told himself that was presumptuous.

Tonight, out on patrol, he'd got into a serious fight. There was actually a moment when he thought that was it, his existence would end right then and there. Though he fought tooth and nail to survive, knowing he had his child to get home to, and Buffy too, Spike felt almost as if it'd be okay if he was dusted tonight. He'd come a long way in his unlife, he could almost go from here with no regrets, after all the Slayer and her gang would bring up Annaliese in his absence and keep her safe from anything that would threaten her life. The only problem was Spike could never let himself be truly at peace whilst he was skirting round the issue of him and the Slayer like a bloody nancy boy! Things between them needed to be sorted. either they were going to be together or they weren't, no more of this bloody in-between half-way crap. He'd planned to say all this too her of course, not tonight but tomorrow when the Wiccas went off to school or work and left him and Buffy alone. He was finally going to have it out with her, explain to her he couldn't go on like this, give her the ultimatum, and pray for the result he longed for. That plan had gone to hell now of course but he wasn't at all bothered as Buffy responsed to his kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck and holding him just as close as he held her.

For a few moments the world went away, nothing mattered but the two of them and what they felt for each other. Something had happened, something had changed, and they both knew it. Unfortunately it seemed they were destined not to work it out tonight as a loud banging on the front door caused them to jump apart. Annaliese began to howl and Spike could hear Willow and Tara could asking each other what was going on in frightened whispers. Her head still spinning from the lack of oxygen and exhilaration of Spike's kiss, Buffy staggered out onto the landing where she met her friends.

"You guys go to Annaliese" she told them, going into full Slayer mode, "Spike and I will check out the front door"

Willow and Tara nodded, as did Spike as he followed Buffy to the stairs, their little moment together forced to one side as they prepared to be battle ready. A sword and an axe sat against the wall in the hallway, just for such an occasion as this and the blond pair took one each as the frantic banging on the door continued.

A silent look passed between Buffy and Spike to say they were both ready before he flung open the door. Neither of them could believe the sight that met their eyes or take in the words that were being said.

"Buffy" Angel looked between the two, a little confused by the sight of Spike, "I need your help" he admitted, as the bundle in his arms wriggled and cried, "This is Connor, my son"

__

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Loving the response to this fic, thanx so much to all who reviewed. This idea has been kicking around in my head for so long, I wondered several times if it would work. Clearly you all think it deos so far - long may it continue.

Chapter 2

"Bloody hell" Spike gaped at the baby in Angel's arms.

It had been crazy enough finding out he was going to be a father, knowing as he did that it ought to be impossible for himself and Drusilla to make a child. They were vampires after all, the living dead, and sterile as far as he knew. Now it seemed not only did the two of them have what it took to make a baby, but so did Angel and whomever he got some action with. From the scent Spike was getting, he would've taken a stab at who the kid's mother was, but it ought to be impossible.

"Thought Darla was dead" he said aloud, though he hadn't really meant to.

"She was" Angel nodded, knowing how his grand-childe had figured it out, he would've smelt the connection, and felt the pull of the blood-link too, "And she is again now, but she came back" his grand-sire explained, "Any chance I could come inside to tell the whole story, we've been travelling for a while"

"Sure" Buffy said, moving out of the way and letting the gang into her house, almost on autopilot as her brain went into overdrive.

Angel had a son, apparently with Darla, whom everybody had presumed to be dead all this time. There were two babies in her house, both of which had been born of two vampires, both of which had lost their mothers at their birth.

"Hey" Cordy half-smiled as she came through the door, followed by Wesley and then a couple that were unfamiliar to the Slayer.

"Er, hi" she said absently.

"This is Gunn and Fred" the ex-cheerleader gestured to her friends, "Guys this is Buffy, and for some reason as yet unknown, we also have Spike"

"Spike?" the dark man echoed as they all moved into the living room and sat down together, "Ain't he a vampire?"

"Yeah, he is" Angel nodded, staring at his grand-childe, "I'm sure there's a good reason though, why Buffy would have him here"

"Bloody live here, you poof" Spike told him nastily, "Not that it's any of your business"

It made the Slayer wonder how it were possible for this to be the same person that looked after Annaliese every day. Her doting father turned into the equivalent of an unruly teen after sharing a room with Angel for less than two minutes.

"How about we start with your story" she said to her ex, "Then we'll share ours"

The brooding vampire kept his eyes on Spike a moment longer, the look the two shared being far from friendly, before he paid attention to Buffy once again and nodded his head. He and Cordelia sat down on the couch, Connor on his fathers knee, as Fred joined them, Wes grabbed an arm chair and Gunn perched on the arm of the couch beside Fred. The Slayer took the second armchair as Spike hovered at her side, until she gestured he should join her and he sat down on the arm of the chair beside her.

"I guess I should start with Connor" Angel sighed, "Darla was brought back from the dead last year by a law firm, Wolfram & Hart"

"Heard of them" Spike nodded, "Evil buggers, right?"

"Totally" Cordelia agreed, "And hell-bent on bringing Angel down"

"Maybe they're not so bad then" Spike smirked, until Buffy's warning look made him shut up fast.

"Anyway" Angel continued, ignoring his grand-childe, "There was an... incident, with Darla and me, and then she disappeared. When she came back a couple of weeks ago, she was pregnant"

"So this incident...?" Buffy said with a look.

"I think that translates to shagging, pet" Spike told her, causing her to roll her eyes - she really wasn't so naive she didn't get it!

"Look, this is sooo not the point right now!" Cordy interrupted, "The point is Connor is some kind of miracle kid, and everybody is gunning for him" she said, looking genuinely scared when the Slayer and Spike bothered to pay proper attention, "We need help here"

The cry of a baby made everybody's attention switch to the staircase upon which stood Willow with a baby in her arms and Tara hovering behind. They'd heard the voices of Angel, Cordelia and the others, and now, knowing it was safe, had brought the child downstairs.

"I think she wants her Daddy" the red-head told the assembled group, the entire fang gang looking shocked when Spike got up from his seat and went over to the witches, taking the baby from Willow.

"Another baby" Fred gasped, "and he's the father?" she checked with Buffy.

"Yes" she nodded once, talking mostly to Angel as his attention switched back to her, "You and Darla weren't the only ones to have a miracle child"

"Spike and... and you?!" the souled vampire's eyes were wide as dinner plates and he looked less than impressed by what he seemed to be being told.

"Oh come on, Angel, like you should really be this surprised" Cordy snorted, "She's always had a thing for the walking dead"

"She's not my baby" Buffy snapped, mostly annoyed by Cordelia's snarky attitude, less so by the apparent accusation that she was Annalieses's mother, after all she sometimes found herself wishing she were.

"But she is mine" Spike told the group as he came to sit down next to the Slayer once again, rocking Annaliese gently in his arms, "Dru paid me a visit, by the looks of things just a short while 'fore you and Darla rediscovered your past pleasure" he told his grand-sire who gaped at the tiny baby girl in Spike's arms, "This is Annaliese"

"Aaw, she's just adorable" Fred smiled, "Isn't she Charles?"

"Cute kid" Gunn agreed, though of course he was less to eager to be swooning over children than she was.

"This is simply unprecedented" Wesley shook his head, glancing between the two vampires and their offspring, "Two children, both borne of two vampires, and so close together. This can't be simply coincidence"

"Hardly" Cordy agreed, "I mean, hello, two vampire guys suddenly firing the not-so-blanks, making buns in stone cold ovens, and at almost exactly the same time? Either the Powers That Be or the Powers That Do Evil are messing with us"

"Something is definitely going on" Buffy agreed, "Two miracles like this, there has to be a reason why"

"Maybe" Willow considered, "Or maybe it's just the blood or something"

"Blood?" Buffy frowned slightly, "There's blood now?"

"The blood-line" her friend explained to the whole room, "Darla and Angel, and Drusilla and Spike, they're all of the same vampire blood-line, right?"

"Yes, indeed" Wesley agreed with her, "The blood-line of Aurelius, a superior line amongst vampires" he nodded his head.

"Right, so maybe they're so superior they can do stuff other vamps can't" the re-head said thoughtfully, "Like, make babies"

"I see what you're sayin'" Gunn nodded, "But if that was how it was, wouldn't they have like a million kids each by now? They been round a few hundred years, that's a damn lot of... y'know" he said vaguely when he realised he was in mixed company and the phrase in his head wasn't wholly appropriate to come out of his mouth right now. Fred blushed even at the idea of what he might've been going to say.

"I don't know why we suddenly both have kids" Angel admitted, "What I do know is, mine is in danger, and we need help"

"Yeah, and you're probably puttin' my kid in just as much danger as yours by coming here, you stupid git!" Spike complained, "All these folks gunning for a miracle kid, and hey presto now there's two. You think they're only gonna be interested in yours?"

"Connor is the only child they're paying an attention to so far" Angel shot back.

"Yeah, but Annaliese was born first!" Spike said, getting in his face as the two vamps got to their feet, standing toe to toe, both with their children still in their arms.

"Guys, this isn't helping" Buffy told them, getting up herself and trying to split them up, "You're just going to upset Annaliese and Connor with all this tension"

Spike was actually the first to back down. He loved his child, and Buffy, more than anything else in the world. If it was in their best interest for him to back off from Angel right now then he'd do it, without question.

"Sorry, luv" he told the Slayer genuinely, "Reckon I ought to be gettin' the little one back to bed anyway"

"Good idea" she agreed with a smile, "I'd say maybe you should take Connor up too" she said, turning to Angel, "but we only have one crib"

"We could have two if you wanted" Willow cut in, "A simple duplication spell and shazam, two cribs for two little miracles" she smiled.

"In the absence of another plan or a store to go to at this hour" Buffy considered, "I'm going with yes, thanks Will"

The two Wiccans followed Spike and Annaliese back up the stairs, and Angel tagged on behind, carrying Connor.

"So, I guess we need a plan if we're probably going to be under attack sometime soon" Buffy sighed, "We have info on the guys that are after you?" she asked Wesley who produced a sheaf of paper and put it into her hands. It was a detailed list of all those who would take or harm Connor, what they'd tried to do to protect the baby, and how successful they'd been.

"In theory many of them should be dead" Wes explained as the Slayer looked over the rough paperwork, "Angel tricked a great many of them, they ended up trapped in a mine shaft with a rather large bomb"

"But hey, you know demons better than most, Buff" Cordy reminded her, "Some of them are tough critters, a bomb wouldn't do enough damage to kill them"

"There's a lot here about this Holtz thing... What's that?" the Slayer asked as she struggled a little with the flowing script of Wesley's writing.

"Not a what so much as a who" Gunn filled in, "Back in the day he was pretty much what you are"

"A Slayer?" she frowned, not really understanding.

"A demon hunter" Wesley explained, "but without the strength and skill of the actual Slayer. He is merely human, or he was back when he originally hunted Darla and Angel in the 1600s"

"Okay..." Buffy elongated the word as she tried to wrap her head around this situation, "So he's a zombie now or...what?"

"He's still human" Fred spoke up for the first time, deciding it was best to get in a few sentences of what she understood before the conversation veered off into the complex issues of demons and magicks that she hadn't totally got a grasp of yet, "Somehow a demon named Sahjahn froze Holtz in time, and brought him back in this time"

"To kill Angel's son?" Buffy guessed, hoping she was following this. She was so tired and this was beyond weird, she half wondered if she was dreaming the whole thing.

"As far as we know his original plan was simply to end the existence of Angelus and Darla" Wesley told her, "But now, with Darla gone and Connor here, it seems likely he might go through the son in order to bring pain to the father"

"Especially since that's what we did to him" Angel said from the staircase as he returned to the room.

Buffy grimaced at the very thought, but then she'd long since realised there was a lot about Angel's past that was unsavoury but must simply be accepted as it couldn't be changed. Angel wasn't that evil person any more that had committed such heinous crimes against people throughout history, anymore than Spike was the terrible monster he had once been either.

"But this is just one guy, right?" Buffy checked, returning her thoughts to more important matter of Mr Daniel Holtz, "One ought-to-be dead guy, but still, he's just a human and beatable?"

"As far as we know" Cordelia agreed, "but the guy is a maniac, and he's building an army, plus there could be more people and demons coming after Connor, not to mention Wolfram and Hart and whatever plans they might have"

"Okay" Buffy sighed, putting a hand to her head that was spinning violently by now from the sheer amount of information it was trying to handle, "I so wish Giles was here right now" she muttered as she tried to think how best to take charge of this situation. She really was not sure where to begin.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Thanx to all for the continued support - you rock :-)  
_(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)_

Chapter 3

"What are you still doin' up, pet?" Spike asked Buffy as he came downstairs from checking on Annaliese and found the Slayer still in the living room, papers and books spread out on the coffee table, "Thought we all agreed to get a couple of hours kip then start research tomorrow, since the Wiccans locator spell said this Holtz bloke was miles away?"

"I know, we did agree" Buffy sighed, hands running over her face and back through her hair, "But despite the fact I couldn't be more tired, I really don't think I'd be able to sleep right now" she said, giving Spike a look that he understood completely.

"Know what you mean, luv" he nodded, "'S bad enough bein' stuck in a house with old broody pants, you know how well me and him don't get on, don't fancy waking up dusty" he complained as he came and sat beside the blonde, "Then there's all these buggers chasing the second miracle kid down. Frightens the hell outta me that Annaliese is in danger now" he admitted, and Buffy knew she was just about the only person Spike would ever say such a thing to - he didn't admit to fear lightly.

"We won't let anything happen to her" she promised, her hand taking hold of his without her even thinking about it really. Spike was touched by the gesture but very unsure himself, not a feeling he was generally used to.

A few hours ago, before Angel and his crew had arrived, he and Buffy had been getting on famously. If not for the interruption from LA, who knows what could've happened. Spike didn't want to get ahead of himself too much but the thought had occurred that they could easily have ended up in bed together. She'd certainly seemed willing enough, and he was more than eager, after all he loved her and had for a long time, they both knew that was true.

Before there was a chance for any more to be said, the front door opened and Gunn, Fred, and Wesley came clattering inside.

"You guys have any trouble?" Buffy checked, letting go of Spike's hand a little too fast for his liking.

"Nah, it was sweet" Gunn told her, "Just the two vamps, and me and English here did a beautiful job of the double stake" he grinned as he and Wes high-fived over Fred's head, the Texan smiling at their delight.

"It was pretty cool" she agreed, before a yawn took over her words, "Oops, excuse me" she said, "I guess I'm sleepier than I thought"

"You guys should sleep some" Buffy told them, "Angel and Cordy have my room to be close to Connor but we found some fold out beds and sleeping bags..."

"We'll figure it out" Fred assured her, "I mean, heck, I lived in a cave for five years, I think I can manage one night on the floor" she smiled as she, Wes, and Gunn headed upstairs, leaving Spike and Buffy alone once again.

"Lived in a cave?" the vampire echoed, one eye-brow raised, "Strange girl, seems nice enough though"

"Yeah, they're all nice enough" the Slayer agreed, "We're all on the same side" she said pointedly, causing Spike to look away.

"Me and Angel don't get along" he reminded her, "Goes back decades, long time before you came along, Slayer, so don't go thinkin' it's all about you"

"Heaven forbid" Buffy rolled her eyes, knowing damn well that she was at least a little to do with the friction between grand-sire and grand-childe, or she should be.

She felt things for Spike, whilst she couldn't explain them exactly they were fast pushing her feelings for Angel aside. She'd moved on in ways she never thought she'd be able to, and she knew her ex well enough to know he'd see it, sense it somehow, he always could.

"Point is" Spike sighed, "Whatever happens, me and Peaches are never going to get along, 's just not gonna happen, pet"

"Well, whether you get along or not is irrelevant" Buffy pointed out to him, "You will have to fight together if we're going to protect the kids" she said seriously, "There are a whole bunch of big bads looking to make the miracle child or children, either a meal, a sacrifice, a weird kind of god-king, or... well, I don't what the hell this guy wants them for but I don't think it'd be pretty" she sighed as she sifted through the papers and books on the coffee table.

"Startin' to think about why Annaliese is here, y'know?" Spike admitted as he dropped back against the sofa cushions and ran his hands over his face tiredly, "To start off I was just bloody glad she was healthy, happy, and human, not somethin' evil that you'd have to off as soon as she was born" he explained, "Never much thought about why she was here, mostly didn't care to be honest. Now Peaches is here with his own kid in tow, borne of two vamps just like our Little Bit, and I gotta admit Slayer, it bloody bothers me"

Buffy zoned out a little after the words 'our Little Bit'. He did that some times, talked as if Annaliese was her daughter too, though she wasn't convinced he ever did it on purpose. She did play mother to the child, it was true, and in all honesty she loved it, though she never said such a thing to Spike. After all, to say she sort of wished she was Annaliese's mother, was to say she sort of wished she and Spike were together, and doing what it took to make a child together. A few dreams she'd had lately pretty much proved that it was true and yet, she couldn't find a way to tell him, especially not right now. Too much was at stake to be worrying about her mixed up feelings for the second vampire to creep his way into her heart. when all it's was over, when they were done being heroes, saving Annaliese and Connor, then she'd worry about her and Spike and what might be between them. Until then, she'd keep her mouth shut on the subject.

* * *

"Angel" Cordy sighed, as he turned over in the bed beside her for the seventeenth time, "Any chance of you stopping wriggling any time soon, I'm trying to sleep here" 

"I can't get comfortable in this bed" he complained, sitting up, pushing the covers roughly off his body and half uncovering Cordy in the process. She didn't really notice, since they were both almost fully clothed, it made little difference.

"I know it's not the Ritz, but this bed is no worse than back home" she said as she sat up beside him, "Or is it worry that's keeping you awake?" she asked, her hand going to his arm in a comforting gesture.

She knew how rough this was on him in particular. He wasn't ever supposed to be able to father a child and yet there was Connor, a living breathing product of Angel and Darla. To know this one precious thing you have could be snatched away at any moment, it must be awful.

"Of course I'm worried about Connor but... that's not the only thing bothering me" he admitted as he ran his hands over his face and back through his hair, leaving it sticking it out in all directions from the gel that was still present in places, "It doesn't help that Spike is here. It doesn't help that I'm in Buffy's bedroom, in her bed, and without her..."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not a blonde Slayer" Cordy cut in, sounding just a little brassed off, despite the fact she meant to make a joke.

"No, Cordy" Angel shook his head, "It's not that..." he stopped and sighed before continuing, "You mean the world to me, you know that, and I know Buffy and me, that's never going to work out"

"So why is it a problem, Mr Frowny Lines?" Cordelia asked him seriously, and her vampire friend glanced away before he answered her.

"It's a problem that I can smell Spike everywhere I go in this house" he admitted, "Even in this room, on this bed..."

"Oh my God!" Cordy gasped, her hand going over her mouth, "You think Buffy and Spike are... well, wow" she said, as she thought it over, "Although actually, it kinda makes sense. After all, she has that whole love of the undead thing going on, and I guess Spike is attractive in that bad-boy, Billy Idol kind of a way" she considered.

"Please tell me you do not find Spike attractive" Angel practically begged her and Cordy made a hasty back-pedal.

"Spike? Attractive? Nooo!" she waved away the comment as if it were nonsense although in all honesty she had to admit, to herself at least, if she didn't know Spike to be evil and untrustworthy she wouldn't mind playing Nancy Spungen to his Sid Vicious, without the gross parts of drugs and death of course.

"Maybe I should check on Connor" Angel said suddenly and Cordy physically pulled on his arm to stop him getting out of the bed.

"Maybe you should let him sleep" she advised, "Like you and me should be doing too" she told him, "Angel, bad things are coming, as usual. We need to be rested and prepared if we're gonna keep Connor safe"

"Yeah, you're right" he agreed after a moment, laying back down beside her in the bed.

"Aren't I always?" Cordy grinned in the dim light and Angel reached out his hand to her face.

"I don't know how I'd be getting through all this without you" he admitted, "You're amazing"

"You're pretty special yourself" she smiled, turning her head to kiss his palm, "When you're not being a spaz"

They both laughed lightly at that, glad to have any kind of humour in their lives even if it was just for a few seconds. Eventually they both closed their eyes and sleep did come, though neither of them were confident the peace and quiet would last long.

* * *

Xander yawned as he wandered into the bathroom at four in the morning. He hated being up this early but they were behind at the site and every daylight hour had to be used to it's full potential if they were going to catch up. 

Turning on the shower, he glanced in the mirror not exactly thrilled by the sight that met his eyes. That argument with Anya last night had gone on too long. Maybe he should've let her storm out sooner, just so he could get some sleep, but he really wanted to figure things out. As it was she'd just picked holes in everything he said, found fault with everything he did, and seemed determined to yell and scream about everything til finally Xander himself got so frustrated he yelled something back at her about women and their crazy lady hormones making them cranky. That was when Anya had headed for the door, slamming it behind her, saying she was going to go and talk to other women, who might understand her. At that point, Xander had turned in for the night, catching just four hours shut-eye before the alarm told him to get his sorry butt out of bed once again.

Taking off his T-shirt and underwear he stepped into the shower, enjoying the warm spray that gently woke him up as he washed his body and hair. By the time he climbed back out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, he was feeling much more awake. Still, Xander was not prepared for the shock that befell him as he moved to put his empty shampoo bottle into the bin in the corner.

"Oh God" he gasped as he leant over and pulled out a wad of tissue wrapped around a long thin item he was almost too scared to look closely at for fear of what it would mean. He held in his hand a pregnancy test, and according to the box that he pulled out of the bin next, the two blue lines meant someone was pregnant.

"Anya" he whispered, as his world started spinning.

He was going to be father.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : So yeah, I figured if the vampires are going to be having miracle kids and all, at the very least ahuman couple should be having a baby too! Besides, I didn't really know how else to fit Xander and Anya into the plot... haha! Read on for more fun and games :-)

Chapter 4

"Hey, check out the welcoming committee" Xander forced a smile as he gazed into 1630 Revello Drive and found a whole group of people on the other side of the door. He'd expected only Buffy or Willow, instead he'd got both, as well as Tara, and a couple of unfamiliar faces, whilst Spike hid behind the door to save himself from the deadly sun's rays.

"Xander, hi" Buffy sighed with relief as her friends stood down from apparent battle stance, "What are you doing here so early?" she asked as she let him inside and he eyed the strangers to his right with uncertainty.

"First can we deal with, why is their a strange couple in your house both with axes?" he asked, almost nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Buffy shook her head, feeling stupid, "Introductions. Xander, this is Fred and Gunn" she gestured to the pair, "They work with Angel, who is also here, with Cordelia and Wesley and... and his son" she said with a fake cheery smile.

The whole situation made her head spin and she could feel another headache coming on as she began explaining everything to Xander who so far had missed quite a lot of info.

The rest of the gang dispersed, the Wiccans going to make coffee, the LA couple disappearing upstairs in search of the rest of their gang, and Spike swearing he heard Annaliese crying as he followed on behind.

"Hold on a sec" Xander said with a frowned, "Wesley has a son?" he checked, "With Cordelia?"

"No" Buffy said seriously, knowing usually she would have found that sentence funny but very little was right now, "Angel has a son, a child he made with Darla"

"But, vampires" Xander said firmly, "Vampires don't... with the child having, well, 'cept for Spike and Drusilla but... that happened twice?" he realised it was true as he watched the expression on Buffy's face, which never once shifted into a smile that might indicate this was a joke.

She was serious, this situation was for real, which only served to bring back to him how serious his own predicament was, the one he'd come here for advice on in the first place.

"There's a whole bunch of people and demons and general badasses gunning for Connor, Angel's son" Buffy explained as Xander dropped down onto the couch and stared into space, "Now Spike's worried they'll be after Annaliese too but... Xand?" she checked when he was quiet and distant too long. She knew this whole thing was kind of shocking, but she couldn't see a reason why Xander would be in this state.

"Babies" he said suddenly, laughing a little, "Everybody's having one, y'know?"

"Well, not everybody" she said, glancing down at her own flat and toned stomach, strangely torn by feelings of relief and regret, "And weirdly, just mostly the vampires lately" she shrugged.

"Not just vampires" Xander shook his head, eyes suddenly snapping up and meeting his friends, "Buff..." he said, looking almost pained and the Slayer knelt down on the floor in front of where he sat.

"Xander is something wrong? Did something happen?" she checked, just as Spike came back down the stairs with Annaliese cradled in his arms, the small child crying loudly.

"Bloody hell" he cursed as he descended, "First her, now the Poofters little brat" he complained, "'S going to get noisy here today, Slayer, 's not going to be good for research"

"We'll figure something out" Buffy assured him, "If you go through to the kitchen, Will and Tara are still making coffee. They'll probably help with the baby feedage too"

"Right, luv" Spike nodded going through to the next room, the look he gave her proving he'd read her own expression correctly.

She needed to be alone with Xander for a minute, seemed there was something going on he wasn't privy too, or that Buffy knew he wouldn't want to talk about in front of the resident vamp.

"So, you were saying?" Buffy checked, looking back at Xander, who's eyes followed Spike and Annaliese until they were completely out of sight.

"I was saying... er..." Xander stumbled over what he meant to say and eventually gave up, just laughing instead, "Nothing, honestly, Buff, everything's good" he chuckled, almost hysterically as he got up from his seat and went for the door, almost knocking Buffy over in the process.

"Xander..." she went after him but to no avail.

"I gotta go" he said quickly, letting himself out the front door and hurrying away from the house.

Though Buffy called behind him, he didn't stop or turn back and right now she didn't have time to be running after him, especially not as Angel appeared behind her, speaking her name.

It still came as quite a shock to see him like this, barefoot and awkward with a baby cradled to his chest. Though she'd dreamt of him like this a hundred, maybe even a thousand times, when she was younger, she was always right there at his side, and it was their baby he carried. She knew it could never happen, even back then she hadn't been so naive to think she could make a future or a family with a vampire, but she could at least dream of it.

Things had changed a lot these past couple of years. No more romance, no more dreams of fairytale endings with her Prince Charming. Her and Angel, it was a distant memory, a fading picture. It stung a little even now, but Buffy found she could deal a lot better. It surprised her a little that she wasn't more hurt by seeing Angel with another woman at his side, as Cordelia was, or with another woman's child in his arms. As it was she found she could cope quite well with it, a large part of that reason she suspected was because of Spike and what she was feeling for him, however non-descript that was right now.

"Is he okay?" Angel asked suddenly and Buffy glanced over her shoulder at the door through which Xander had made such a hasty retreat.

"Honestly, I have no idea" she sighed as she looked back at her ex-love, "Right now I have too much in my head to be adding one more problem. I'll check in with him later" she nodded to herself, "Anyway, why the sudden Xander-shaped concern?" she asked, wondering at the concept of her undead-ex asking if her vampire-hating best friend was okay.

"Now's not the time for petty grudges, Buffy" Angel reminded her, and then added with a small smirk, "Besides, how do you know I wasn't just asking to hear in-depth tales of the boy's pain?"

"Because you have bigger things to worry about" Buffy said seriously, refusing to let humour be a part of today. Too much was at stake to be taking cheap shots and making lame cracks at each others expense, "You think he knows what's happening because of him?" she asked as she stepped closer towards Angel and put a hand to Connor's head. He had since stopped crying and was now looking up at the man he would one day call Daddy, and she who would possibly be Aunt Buffy.

"Baby's sense stuff" his father shrugged, "I just hope we can get this figured out before he's old enough to understand" he sighed as he and Buffy moved over to the couch and sat down together, "I just can't see an end to this" he admitted, "We can deal with Holtz, one demon clan, another, but... when does it stop, Buffy?"

"I don't know" the Slayer admitted, staring down at the baby boy her ex-lover held, "There's always going to be evil, and Sunnydale is always going to be on a Hellmouth. With me being the Slayer, trouble won't ever stop following me around" she sighed, "But that doesn't mean Connor will always be a target"

"You really believe that?" Angel checked, wishing she'd look at him, but her eyes wouldn't budge from the baby.

"I want to" Buffy told him, "I want to believe that you and Connor, and Spike and Annaliese can all be safe, and have happy normal lives" she smiled, "I also want to believe in rainbows with pots of gold on the other side, and a warm happy place where I'll see my Mom and... and everybody, one day" she said, expertly hiding her almost-reference to her sister, Dawn.

"You want to believe, but you can't" Angel guessed, knowing he too sometimes let himself dream of a perfect world that he knew didn't really exist and never could.

"I used to" she said with a sad smile, finally meeting his eyes, a look passing between them that said so much.

They were so focused, neither even saw Cordelia creep down the stairs and turn to go into the kitchen. She wasn't hugely shocked to see her boss and the Slayer making eyes at each other, though the scene she found as she entered the kitchen did startle her somewhat.

"Spike" she exclaimed as she found him seated at the counter, a mug of warm blood on the counter for himself which was half drunk, his gameface visible still as he fed the baby girl in his arms with a bottle of formula.

"Alright, luv" the bleached blond smiled, noticing his pronunciation didn't sound quite right, alerting him to the fact his fangs were still on show. With a little concentration he pushed the demon visage back and Cordy noticeably relaxed.

"Better now" she admitted with a half-smile, "You all alone, huh?"

"The Wiccas slipped out the back door" he tilted his head towards the exit he spoke of, "Got magicks to conjure, so they said" he shrugged, "Somethin' about puttin' a barrier round the house, to protect the Miracle Bits"

"Not a bad thing" Cordy nodded once as she went towards the fridge and took a peek inside. Her stomach seemed to have suddenly realised how long it was since she last ate and she was very ready for some breakfast.

"Can't say as I appreciate old Broody Pants showin' up like this, bringing trouble our way" the vampire told her as Annaliese finished her bottle and spat it out.

"Trouble like enemies gunning for the kids?" Cordy checked, looking back at him, "Or trouble like taking your honey away?"

Spike gave her a long hard stare, head tilting to one side and eyes not leaving her as he put his baby over his shoulder and rubbed her back.

"You're lettin' the cold out" he said eventually and Cordy frowned not understanding, "The fridge" he told her with a look that said he thought she was deficient, "You're letting all the cold out, 's not good for the food, or my blood"

"Oh" Cordy said, letting the door close on the appliance.

When she turned back Spike had left the room and she had no further chance to talk to him. She'd kind of wanted to really. After all, he was maybe the only other person here who could see things her way. Angel and Buffy, it was a whole big love thing and everybody knew it, but Cordelia had started to think maybe Angel was getting over the little Slayer and letting his feelings flow in another direction, maybe towards a certain employee and best friend?

Cordy had let herself start to dream that maybe what she was feeling for the souled vampire was about to be reciprocated. She guessed from his attitude, body language, and so forth, that Spike had thought the same about Buffy. Now things were changing, first with the babies, then with a reunion. It seemed as if the blonde Slayer and the souled vamp were all ready for a happily ever after ending, with a baby to raise, and a future to share. Cordy hated that she could feel tears stinging in her eyes at the thought of losing Angel back to his 'one true love', but it was as real as any emotion she'd ever felt - her heart was breaking.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Before everybody goes crazy, this story will be Spuffy, not Bangel! That is a promise. I just had to deal with the fact that once upon a time Buffy and Angel did have a thing. Anywho, on with the fic, and please keep those reviews coming, because they are very appreciated!

Chapter 5

"Well, honey, how on Earth did this happen?" Halfrek asked as she handed her best friend a tissue with which to dry her tears.

She'd found the bottle-blonde on her doorstep when she'd arrived home from a good night's vengeanceing. She'd had no idea dear Anyaka was still living in Sunnydale until last week when they ran into each other in town. Hallie was only there for work, the Hellmouth was a great place to track down troubled kids with parents and authority figures they wanted to punish.

On finding Anya outside her house, tear-stained and alone, she'd been a little worried about what might've happened to her. Her shock had risen doubly when her old friend announced she was pregnant, hence the question she asked now.

"It's called sex, Hallie" Anya rolled her eyes, "And when you have it without protection of some kind eventually you end up with a child growing inside of you"

"Yes, Anyanka, I know how it works" Halfrek joined in with her own eye roll, "But I would've thought you'd be careful, that you didn't want the patter of tiny feet around you and your man"

"We didn't really talk about it much" Anya shrugged, "The wedding is taking so much planning and so much of our time lately" she admitted, "We always used condoms and everything was fine till last week when I checked my dates and realised I hadn't bled like I was supposed to, which by the way is one of the many disgusting human habits I hate trying to get used to again!" she complained, "At first I thought yay, no grossness this month, no pain, no moodswings, and then I got worried because y'know it's a little strange to not have the routine you're used to"

"So, did you go see a doctor or...?" Hallie prompted when her friend went quiet again.

"No" Anya looked strangely at her, "Why would I see a doctor? I'm not sick" she shook her head, "I just, I went to the library and I found this book about human females and the cycles and things that we human women have" she explained, "and then I realised 'oh my God I might be pregnant!'"

"Well, what did, er... Xander say when you told him?" Halfrek asked, struggling to remember the name of the strange human male that Anyanka had taken such a shine too. He really didn't seem much like her type, but then whatever made her happy was fine with Hallie.

"That's the point, I didn't know how to tell him" Anya sighed, "At first I thought he'd like the idea, I mean he's pretty good when we help out with Spike's baby, Annaliese, but I don't know how he'd react to knowing I was going to get all fat and irritable and then shoot out a spawn of our own" she said worriedly, "And then we got into this fight, and he blamed my hormones for my moodswings and I just got so mad at him, and then I ended up here" she explained to Halfrek who nodded sympathetically but really wasn't sure what to say.

It was a couple of hundred years now since she'd last been human, and the world had changed a whole lot since then. These days women had options when it came to pregnancy and babies, but since she and Anya had never really talked about this kind of thing before, she wasn't sure that giving an opinion either way on this situation would end well.

"Sweetheart, I wish I could help you with this" she sighed, picking up her friends hand in both of hers, "but honestly, honey, I think you're going to have to figure this out with Xander"

"I know" she nodded, "I just wish there was a way to make everything okay, y'know like with money or a spell. Human life is so difficult and complicated sometimes"

* * *

Xander stared into his third cup of coffee as if it held the answers to the universe and everything. Of course it didn't, but he was kind of hoping that if he kept this up long enough eventually something would happen, something mystical or magical that would take away his problems. Here he was, a twenty-one year old guy, steady job, beautiful fiancee, a group of dependable friends, his own place, most men would kill for a sweet set-up like that, but Xander was having a little trouble seeing the many upsides to his life right now. The only thoughts that filled his head were related to babies.

It seemed Anya was pregnant, and if that was the case that meant the young Mr Harris was going to be a father. Most fathers he knew weren't exactly people to use as role models. Buffy's Dad left for a secretary when she was fifteen, Will's father had little time for her amongst work commitments and his religion, Tara's whole family were crazy with a side of weird, especially when it came to raising girls, and Xander would rather not think about his own father. The elder Mr Harris had been less than loving, and usually spent his time yelling at either Xander or his mother, often the result of too much alcohol.

All this in mind, Xander couldn't imagine himself in such a role. Picturing himself as a husband was confusing enough, and despite the fact he'd been the one to propose to Anya, the day they all went into battle against Glory, he realised right after that he really had not thought it through at all. Sure, he loved Anya, that wasn't even an issue, but the whole marriage thing was a much bigger deal than he'd really considered, and now a baby, it made Xander's head spin and his stomach lurch just thinking about it.

Of course the right and proper thing to do would be track down Anya, wherever she'd gone, and get this figured out. Talk over the options, probably bring the wedding forward so they were married before the baby came, try harder for the possible promotion at work, since it was likely they'd need the extra money more desperately now, then start child-proofing the apartment, buying a crib and clothes and all those other things that just over a month ago the gang had clubbed together to buy for little Annaliese.

Spike's daughter was surprisingly cute and cuddlesome, a long way from being like her parents in those respects. Xander loved the girl he thought of almost as a niece, though the connection he made came through Buffy rather than Spike. She played Mommy so easily, and the vampire had settled into the father role without too many problems. It amazed Xander how grown up they could both be, how responsible. Whilst he was perfectly capable of looking after himself and even Anya to a degree, knowing that in less than a year he'd have a baby to care for, a small being that depended on the money he earned, the love he could give, it was scary to a factor he never would've imagined it could be. After all, Xander had faced some of his deepest fears whilst living here on the Hellmouth. From the trivial like clowns to the real evil like master vampires and hell-gods, though he told himself he'd seen everything and there was nothing left to scare him, he realised now how wrong he was.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" a waitress asked as she came over to his table.

Xander's eyes flitted up to glance at the blonde who smiled brightly at him.

"A pill that makes all the confusion go away?" he asked, the corners of his mouth lifting just slightly at his own attempt at humour.

"Sorry, we're all out of those" she smiled back, feeling bad for the man she'd been watching these past two hours together as she worked her shift and he downed three cups of coffee, a sip at a time, looking so lost.

"Then I guess I'll pay for this and go" he said with a sigh, pulling out his wallet and flipping it open.

As he handed over his cash, he spotted the picture of Anya and himself that he always kept close to him. They looked so happy, so young, so carefree. All that was about to change if she was having his baby, and he simply did not know what to do.

Xander got up from the table and walked down the street, not really looking where he was going and accidentally bumping into a man coming the other way.

"Oh, excuse me" the older gentleman said in his English accent that Xander barely paid attention to as he also apologised and looked around trying to get his bearings.

A bus pulled up beside him and the driver spoke.

"Hey guy, you in or out?" he checked and Xander realised he had actually stop right by the sign for the bus stop.

Taking one last look around he made a snap decision and leapt up onto the bus that would take him straight out of town.

* * *

The atmosphere was less than comfortable at 1630 Revello Drive. Spread around the living room and kitchen were a variety of people, some with books, some sharpening weapons, most trying to steal a glance at the person across from them without them noticing it. Annaliese and Connor were both surprisingly quiet, which nobody minded since they really needed to concentrate. Willow and Tara were still outside hours after they'd started, trying out different protection spells and barriers that should keep the babies and their protectors safe from harm as they waited like sitting ducks for Holtz, or anyone/thing else that might attack.

Buffy and Spike shared the couch, pouring over books that were strewn across the coffee table. Angel and Cordy shared the space across the room, she keeping an eye on the babies and also researching, whilst he checked his weapons and kept an ear and nose out for approaching enemies.

Through in the dining room, Wesley, Fred, and Gunn worked on other plans of action, both men stealing glances at their female friend whom they were both very attracted to, neither realising that despite appearances, the only one she really had eyes for was Wes.

"Bloody book reading's givin' me a headache" Spike admitted in a low voice that only Buffy ought to hear, though it was likely Angel was picking up on it too, "'S not exactly my speciality, much better with an axe than a bleedin' library book" he sighed, closing the particular tome in his hand with a thud.

"Preaching to the choir" Buffy agreed, "and it's not like we're finding much anyway. I guess you and Angel really did defy all logic, reason, and even prophecy this time with the baby haveage"

"Looks like" Spike nodded, "Makes a change for me to do somethin' first, before old soul boy comes charging in with his latest trick"

"You two are impossible" Buffy rolled her eyes, smiling slightly, "How is it possible for two people who are like more than a century old to be such kids when they have to share living space?" she asked, giving him a look.

"We never got on" Spike shrugged his shoulders, looking across at his grandsire, "and now... well, maybe we've got too many things in common" he said, shifting his eyes back to Buffy and making his meaning very clear.

"Spike..." she sighed, really not wanting to deal with this right now, especially when it was likely Angel could hear every word from across the room.

"Can't help what I feel, luv" the bleached blond told her, getting up from the couch, "Anymore than your old mate the cheerleader can" he said, with a look as he walked away from her.

Buffy stared at Cordy for a moment and considered what he'd meant by that. Angel and Cordelia had seemed a little coupledy when they arrived but less so since they'd been staying in the house. Could it really be that she'd fallen for the same vampire than Buffy had been so head-over-heels for? Before she had much of a chance to contemplate that question, the phone rang in the hall and she moved to answer it quickly before it disturbed the children.

"Hello?" she said as she took the call, really hoping it would be Giles, after all she'd left various messages for him over the past day or so and as yet had received no reply.

"Hey there, honeycakes" said a cheery voice on the other end of the line, "Now those honeyed tones tell me you must be the gorgeous Miss SlayerGal herself"

"Who is this?" she asked warily, not recognising the voice at all.

"Pardon me, kitten, where are my manners? My name is Lorne, and I'm one of your good buddy Angel's pals from LA" he explained, "Could you maybe put our great leader on the line, or one of the other fabulous crew so I can talk to them about a teensy little problem we're having here in this our angelic city?"

"Okay, sure" Buffy said uncertainly. She put her head around the door to where Angel and Cordy were but they had both abandoned what they were doing and were now playing with Connor, talking in baby voices, and looking so damn cute, "Um, Wesley?" she called through to the dining room instead, "Call for you" she forced a smile as she handed him the phone, "Some guy named Lorne"

"Lorne?" Wes was frowning as he took the call, "Is everything alright?"

Buffy left him to it, and wandered through to the kitchen where Spike had headed to. He was sat on the counter when she found him, looking around the room as if it were full of people when of course it was empty.

"Havin' a funny sort of a flashback sat here" he smiled slightly as he felt her presence in the room, "Your Mum stood here, the Little Bit on the stool" he gestured to the position they'd once been in, "Things change too bloody quick" he sighed, eyes going to the floor.

Buffy felt the same pain he did, the loss of too many people, the shattering of too many dreams.

"Hey" she said as she appeared in front of him, "It's all going to work out" she assured him, managing a smile as he met her eyes, "I don't know how exactly, but it will. We're not going to let anything happen to Annaliese, I swear"

"I know" Spike nodded, forcing a smile back at her as his hand went to her cheek then brushed some lose strands of hair from her face.

Their would-be moment was unfortunately shattered as Wesley came through to the kitchen with Gunn and Fred right behind him.

"Is everything okay?" Buffy checked, shaking her head clear of the daze she'd found herself in for a moment there.

"Not as such, no" Wes admitted.

"Seems we got trouble back in LA" Gunn explained, "Bunch a big nasties tearing up our town"

"I've talked it over with Angel" Wes went on to say, "Since it seems likely that most of the demons or people that might attack to take or harm Connor are gone, he thinks it would be safe for the three of us to go back to LA and deal with the problem there" he told the Slayer and vampire, "He and Cordy would stay here with the baby if that is agreeable"

"Sure, that's fine" Buffy agreed, thought honestly she'd be glad when this whole mess was over, and she knew Spike felt just the same.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : I'm so glad I'm keeping all you readers interested and guessing! This story is a lot more than just a regular Spuffy fic for me, it's majorly action and plot driven too! Hopefully I won't lose anybody as we delve a little further into Angel's problems with Holtz. I've tried to write it so those that only watched Buffy and not Angel don't get too lost... hopefully it's all good!  
_(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)_

Chapter 6

"Nope, not getting anything but your guy Holtz" Willow declared, with a grateful smile.

She and Tara were currently sat on the floor opposite each other in lotus style with a large sword between them. It was the third weapon they'd cast this particular spell over, as they tried to get a bead on where the various demons Angel had fought were and what condition they were in. It seemed that, unless the spell was faulty, and that was unlikely, the only one who remained alive and in any condition to attack was Daniel Holtz.

"Well, that's a good thing" Cordy considered, "I mean, yeah, could be better, but one guy's a lot easier to deal with than a horde of demon people, right?"

"Not if you're the Slayer" Buffy shook her head, catching everyone's attention, Spike's in particular.

"Nobody's lookin' for you to go killin' humans, luv" he told her, casting a look at Angel, "Some of us here are more adept at that than you"

"I have no problem killing Holtz myself" Angel assured him, "but if he's serious about hurting me, I can't fight off the army he might bring"

"I'll still fight" Buffy told him, "Human, demon, whatever, I'm not letting anybody hurt Annaliese... or Connor" she added, almost like an afterthought as Spike shot her a grateful half-smile.

She really would risk her life for his child. Whether that meant her feelings for him were changing as much as he'd like to believe or not he wasn't sure but it'd be nice to dream for a little while before the next crisis hit.

"So, now that we know it's just Holtz we have to deal with..." Willow began, only to be interrupted by the ringing phone.

"Aren't we just popular today" Buffy commented as she went to answer it and was thrilled to hear her Watcher's voice on the end of the line.

"Giles, we've been trying to call you for days!" she told him, both thrilled to be able to talk to him but also a little angry that he hadn't contacted her sooner.

"I'm terribly sorry, Buffy" he apologised, "I was at a retreat with the coven, it's a sacred place, they simply don't have telephones I'm afraid" he explained.

"Did they see anything or know anything? About Annaliese, I mean?" she checked, knowing that it mattered more now than ever.

"There was some information I was able to collect" Giles told her, "Although as yet it doesn't make all that much sense" he admitted, "It will require some further study and work... Buffy, you know this really is an unprecedented event to have occurred. Finding answers... it's really not an easy task"

"I know" she nodded, "Could be kind of important though. Giles, we've got trouble, and it's not just about Annaliese"

"It's not any-bloody-thing to do with her!" Spike yelled from the other room, causing Buffy to roll her eyes as she continued.

"There are people, and demons, or at least there were" she amended, "They were going after Angel. Giles, he has a child too"

"Good Lord" her Watcher gasped, "Are you quite certain?"

As if on queue Connor decided now was a good time to test out his lung capacity and screamed loud enough to shake the foundations.

"Hear that?" Buffy half smiled as she pointed the phone towards the living room briefly then brought it back to her face, "That's Connor. Angel and Darla's child"

Giles didn't answer for a full minute, and Buffy took the oppurtunity to explain a little more.

"I am sorry, Buffy" was all he said when she'd finished, "I know you had dreams and wishes where Angel was concerned..."

"Giles, I'm fine" his Slayer promise him, "It was weird at first but, things have changed, we've all moved on. I'm fine" she repeated and found she didn't even really have to lie.

Where Angel was concerned, she really was okay, but with Spike, well, that was something she still needed to figure out in her head later, when everything calmed down.

"Well, I shall certainly look into this in more detail" Giles told her, "And the very moment I have anything useful I shall let you know, Buffy"

"And then you can come home" she smiled, wishing her father-figure was here right now, it'd make life a whole lot easier that was for sure.

"Yes, Buffy, then I shall come home, as soon as I can" he promised her, "I do miss you all terribly. Don't tell him of course but I've spent so much time in the company of Spike I am almost missing him"

Buffy laughed at that, the first genuine laugh she'd let out in days and she was glad of it. Today ought to be a serious day, as every day must be until the babies lives stopped being in danger. Those thoughts soon took the smile from her face as she and Giles said their goodbyes and ended their call.

"Giles alright, is he?" Spike asked as she turned around and found him standing there, "Got any sparkly new bits of info for us?"

"He's fine, but I think we're still a little low on info" she admitted, "I so wish he'd hurry up with the breakthrough already. I so want him here"

"Sorry the rest of us don't measure up" Spike said, sounding a little affronted as his eyes dipped to the floor.

"Spike, that's not fair" Buffy complained as she stepped closer to him, "You know I didn't mean it that way" she assured him and as he glanced up he found she was not more than a few inches away.

"One thing I do know" he said more softly than he'd really meant to, "Things could be so bloody different by now, if old broody pants hadn't come interrupting us" he smirked slightly at the beautiful memory of kissing the Slayer in her bedroom.

A few more minutes and they both knew what potentially could've happened between them. As it was there was a lot that was unresolved between them, and with one thing and another it seemed their feelings would just have to wait to be figured out. More important things were at stake, the lives of themselves, their friends, the children that ought not to exist in reality.

Still as they stood there in the hall, eyes locked onto each other, neither seemed aware of the door opening, at least not until a loud siren sounded like an air-horn in over-drive and Anya came bursting into the house, screaming like a banshee.

"Where is he?!" she yelled, "I want to know where he is, right now!" she bellowed, her noise waking both the babies who screamed loudly in unison. It was Spike and Cordelia who went to them as Angel came towards the door with Buffy and the Wiccans.

"Um, okay, early warning system;" Willow nodded, "loud enough but too late to help us" she said, glancing at Tara, "We'll fix it" she promised with a smile, though neither witch moved for a moment as they waited to see what had got Anya in such a state.

"Hi, we haven't met" Angel said to the ex-demon with a forced smile, "I'm Angel, and you, you need to be quiet!" he said, a nasty look coming over his face as he pointed a finger at her. Buffy got between them and pushed him back.

"Angel, calm down" she ordered him, "Anya" she addressed the ex-demon as she turned around, "What exactly is wrong?"

"Xander's gone" she explained, "And I didn't come here to be yelled at by your ex-lover who clearly doesn't remember that we met before!" she yelled in the direction of the vampire who suddenly realised who she was, though he was beyond caring right now. This awful woman had upset his son, it was all he needed to know about her.

"Hold on a second" Buffy shook her head, trying to hear Anya over the screaming of Annaliese and Connor, "Xander's gone? Gone where?" she checked.

"Well, if I knew that I wouldn't be here asking you, would I?" the other woman huffed, rolling her eyes, "He's not at his construction site, he's not at the apartment, I tried all the places he usually goes and nothing. He's just gone!" she complained.

"Oh my God, do you think something happened to him on his way from here to... well, where did he say he was going?" Willow frowned, suddenly realising Buffy hadn't actually mentioned it when she told her friends of Xander showing up, acting weird, and then leaving again quite quickly.

"I, er... I honestly don't know" Buffy realised, with a hint of worry in her voice, "I don't remember him telling me where exactly he was headed, I guess, I just assumed he was going to work"

"Well, he's not there! I just told you!" Anya raved, "And I'm getting upset and the book said that's not good for the baby, so I need you to just..."

"Hold on a second" Buffy waved her hand in a gesture that told the ex-demon to shut up, "What did you just say? About a baby?"

"Are you all extremely stupid?!" Anya sighed in annoyance, "I'm pregnant, okay? I'm carrying Xander's child!"

"Oh my God" Willow gasped, unable to take it in.

She'd been a little stunned when the couple announced their wedding, she knew Xander hadn't coped well when the reality of that situation hit home. Now he knew his fiancee was pregnant, well, it was little wonder he'd disappeared somewhere where nobody could find him anymore. It hurt a little to think he wouldn't turn to her but then he had been to the house before...

"Yes, this is definitely a time for shock and panic" Anya agreed with the looks she saw on everybody's face.

Angel even looked stunned, but then he was more shocked to realise that Xander was apparently both engaged and due to be a father soon. He'd spotted the ring on Anya's finger before and now she was saying she was pregnant. Seemed the boy had grown up a lot these past months and years, but the fact he'd run away from all this responsibility just went to prove that things were not what they seemed at all. The boy was still a boy inside, still panicking at the slightest thing, just like the old days.

"So Xander found out you were pregnant and then disappeared?" Buffy checked she was understanding.

"Well, I didn't tell him I was pregnant but the test I did wasn't where I left it in the trash when I got home" Anya explained, "I think he found it, saw the small blue lines, and went a little crazy"

"Yeah, that sounds like a Xander thing to do" Angel said, shaking his head, and distinct 'tut-tut' tone to his voice. Buffy shot him an unimpressed look, "I'm just saying, Buffy, if he can't be a man and face up to his responsibilities" he shrugged, a smirk developing on his face.

"It is terrible when a father cannot live up to expectations" said a voice behind them and they all turned to see a man standing in the open front doorway, a cross bow bolt pressed to Willow's throat and a tearful Tara by her side.

"Holtz" Angel gasped at the sight of him.

"Hello, Angelus" the man greeted him, with a smile that made Buffy shudder involuntarily, "Come now, do introduce me to your charming friends"

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : If you watched Angel, you might know whats coming, if not, then it'll probably be a complete surprise. Either way, hold onto your seats... it's gonna be a bumpy ride!

Chapter 7

"It is terrible when a father cannot live up to expectations" said a voice and Angel, Buffy, and Anya all turned to see a man standing in the open front doorway, a cross bow bolt pressed to Willow's throat and a tearful Tara by her side.

"Holtz" Angel gasped at the sight of him.

"Hello, Angelus" the man greeted him, with a smile that made Buffy shudder involuntarily, "Come now, do introduce me to your charming friends"

"First you let her go" Buffy said firmly, gesturing to Willow who swallowed hard, feeling terribly sick.

"I think not, my dear" Holtz smiled at her, "She is my... insurance if you will. What pretty girls you know, Angelus" he said, turning to the vampire, who tried desperately not to let his eyes wander towards his son in the next room. The last thing he wanted to do was attract his nemesis' attention to the child.

"She has nothing to do with this, none of them do" he shook his head, "This fight is between you and me, Holtz, nobody else" he reminded him.

"Oh I beg to differ, Angelus" the Englishman smirked, looking truly evil, but that was not what made Buffy gasp.

Behind the man who would harm her friend stood row upon row of people, an army ready to attack, each with a weapon and a glare.

"Okay..." Angel said slowly, looking almost defeated, but that was all part of the plan, "Cordy, go!" he shouted suddenly, knowing that would attract Holtz attention away from Willow and Tara.

Shoving the red-head aside, the Englishman ran further into the living room, bringing his army with him. Buffy was first into the fray as Willow fell into Tara's arms and they both bundled Anya up the stairs and out of danger.

Holtz was disappointed to find that the young woman he'd expected to find with the vampire's child in her arms was in fact gone. The bigger shock was the two cribs that sat side by side before him.

"Two children?" he gasped, as Spike appeared from the back of the house.

"Yeah, one's mine" he said as he stood, battle-ready, before the enemy, "What's it got to do with you, mate?" he sneered.

"You are an ally of Angelus, that makes you my business, vampire" Holtz told him, aiming his cross-bow at Spike's heart.

In a second it was kicked from his hand as the bleached blond leapt into battle, determined that this bloke was going down. He expected one hell of a headache of course, but for the sake of his daughter, there was nothing he wouldn't do. What stunned him was the fact he felt no pain at all in his head or anywhere as he wailed on the man that would attack his home, and those that were as close as he had to family.

As Holtz's gang filtered into the house, Spike, Angel, and Buffy worked together to beat them back. As soon as Willow regained her composure she and Tara knew they had to help anyway they could. Upstairs they gathered ingredients with Anya's help and whipped up a spell to help in the fight. Neither of them, like Buffy, were prepared to kill humans, but beating them back, ending this fight, that they would do.

"Sleep!" they both yelled as they came down the stairs, throwing handfuls of mixed herbs and other ingredients into the crowd of the battle below, "Sweet Selene, gentle queen, work our will upon them all. Bring peaceful slumber, quiet and still. Let them sleep!" they encanted their spell.

In moments it began to take effect, each member of Holtz's army falling to the floor in a sleep as deep as it was sudden. It wasn't as simple as a regular slumber, no loud noise or jostling of shoulders would be able to wake them, only the antidote to the spell that had been cast.

"Witchcraft" Holtz gasped as a punch from Spike sent him sprawling to the floor and he caught sight of his crew sleeping like children at the feet of Angelus, who remained unaffected because of his vampire status. The fact that Buffy was asleep amongst the masses bothered Spike and his attention was stolen just long enough for Holtz to get a lucky strike at him.

Having grabbed his weapon whilst he was down, Holtz fired the crossbow, sending the bolt flying straight into Spike's shoulder. With an angry scream he pulled the arrow out and threw it aside, his game face unable to be held back any longer. Immediately Angel was at his side, fangs also showing. This had gone far enough.

They were both surprised, and further angered, by the fact that Holtz looked at them and laughed.

"You foolish creatures" he chuckled, staggering back and forth, his legs unable to hold him effectively anymore.

Still Willow and Tara kept Anya back on the stairs, the revelation of her pregnancy still fresh in their minds.

"You're the fool, Holtz" Angel told him around his fangs, "You're trying to win a fight that started too long ago. I'm not the person I was when this started, and neither are you"

"You picked the wrong people to mess with, mate" Spike spat, "You think he won't end you cos he's all soul-having now, but some of us aren't so handicapped" he said, his tongue running over his teeth and he crouched down to the old mans level, "'S been a while since I tasted human"

"Do what you will vampire, it makes no difference now" Holtz told him, unafraid of death after so long of living with it, "I have avenged what was needed. One son, one daughter, for my own, that you took from me" he said anger rising as he pointed a finger up at Angel.

"Connor" the vampire said uncertainly.

"And Annaliese" Spike added, gripping Holtz by the throat, even as he cast his yellow eyes up at his old grand-sire.

The panicked look was conveyed and, grateful for the dark of night, Angel ran to the back door. Cordy should be long gone with the kids by now, but she'd barely made it out into the back yard.

"Cordelia!" he yelled running to her, his game-face melting away as he reached her side.

She was cut and already showing signs of bruises from the attack she'd endured. Someone had been waiting at the back of house, knowing someone would likely try to get the children to safety that way. He had no doubt Justine led the second front, after all he didn't recall seeing her inside the house, and she was Holtz's second in command these days.

"Angel" Cordy said quietly as she came to, "I couldn't... She just took... I'm so sorry" she cried from physical pain and terrible guilt and sorrow at the true realisation of what had happened.

Justine had taken the children - they were gone.

"Bugger me" Spike exclaimed as Angel returned to the room with Cordelia in his arms.

As he to realised what had happened, he lost concentration as well as a certain amount of grip on Holtz, who slid from his grasp and ran for the front door. With the girls still cowering somewhat at the top of the stairs, Buffy in a deep sleep, and Angel tending to Cordelia, there was no-one to stop him making his escape.

"Where are the kids?" Willow asked urgently as she ran down the stairs with Tara and Anya close behind.

"He had others at the back of the house" Angel said grimly as Cordy sobbed in his arms.

"They're gone" Spike said flatly as his game face disappeared, the pain he was feeling all too human, "They're gone"

* * *

"You sure you're up to this, luv?" Spike checked as Buffy tightened the strap that held the axe on her back, and checked the knife was secure to her leg, "Me and Angelus, we can take this bugger out, he won't fool us again"

"I'm fine, Spike" the Slayer assured him, "I feel better than Cordy and she's coming along"

"Oh yeah, I'm right there with you guys" Cordelia said firmly, though she looked like she'd taken enough of a beating before they even went into this battle.

Willow and Tara were charged with keeping Anya safe, and guarding Holtz's sleeping troops who had since been removed to the basement and locked up for the rest of the night. With first light due in just a few hours, the gang knew they had to locate Holtz as quickly as possible, save their children, and ensure this man never came after them again. That particular part of the plan must be left to the vampires of course, since they could not expect Buffy or Cordy to kill a human being.

"I can't offer to help kill this guy" the blonde said suddenly, "But he took Annaliese from us, and Connor from you guys" she said with a hard look, "For that, he deserves to suffer"

Spike couldn't help but smile, even in this grave situation. Buffy cared enough about Annaliese to risk life and limb to save her. It led him to hope that if she loved his daughter that much, she must feel something for him. He let himself believe that just maybe when all this was over, things could be different, better. Him and Buffy and Annaliese, a strange but nonetheless perfect family unit. He'd dreamt of such days for a while now. After today, he hoped that dream might just come true.

Still, before all that, there was a long way to go. Holtz could have more troops, better weapons, other plans. It worried Buffy if she was honest. She'd lost her mother and little sister not so very long ago, and now here was someone trying to take away the daughter figure in her life. She couldn't bear the thought of any more loss, she just couldn't, and she knew Spike couldn't either.

"Let's go" Angel said as they all appeared ready and they headed out to his car, himself and Cordelia taking the front seat and Spike and Buffy the back, despite the bleached blond's protests.

He soon gave in, now wasn't the time for petty squabbles. For the first time in a long time he and Angelus were on the same side, fighting a common foe, and for the sake of their children. The irony wasn't lost on either of them, it really had taken a miracle to bring them back together as allies.

"How are we going to find them?" Cordy sighed, "They could be half way to anywhere by now"

"I'll always know where my son is" Angel told her, taking a breath to regain the scent he'd momentarily lost, and Cordy understood.

"Hold on, baby" Spike whispered as he too used the senses that being a vampire had granted him, "Daddy's coming"

Buffy felt terribly emotional at that and her hand crept across to take a hold of Spike's own. She glanced his way and they gave each other a brave smile. They had each other, they could do anything.

"Got you" Angel said suddenly, pulling the car over by a warehouse towards the edge of town.

Two dark-cloaked figures hurried out, a baby each in their arms. In seconds, Angel and Spike were pounding the pavement towards them, Buffy and Cordy following behind. This was their battle first and foremost, the girls were merely back-up in this case.

"Holtz!" Angel yelled and the old man let his hood fall, his hand going to the throat of Connor in his arms.

"One more step Angelus, and I will kill him... her too" he told the pair of vampires, tilting his head towards Justine as she let her hood fall too, Annaliese cradled in her arms.

"No, please" Angel begged, wishing he didn't have to, but willing to say or do anything right now if it meant his child survived.

"This fight you've got, this bad blood" Spike tried to keep his anger in check and reason with the evil beings that would hold his baby hostage, "It's not about these kids, they didn't do anything to you!" he yelled, as he became frustrated and Buffy hurried to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He's right" she agreed, "What you're doing, it's insane. You're trying to hurt a person that doesn't exist anymore. Angelus is dead"

"He is standing before me, you insolent girl" Holtz told her with a sneer, "A soul doesn't make him a better person, only teaches him to feel guilty for what he has done, and what good is that to me?"

"What did I do to you?" Spike wanted to know, "I didn't touch your bloody family, they were dead years before I was even turned!" he yelled, tears filling his eyes as he realised what could happen here, that he could really lose his child and all because of Angelus and some stupid feud that went back centuries.

"You are of his kind" Holtz reminded him, "And an ally. For that alone you must suffer" he explained, "Here I have a son, and a daughter, who shall ease the pain I must bear of losing my own children at the hands of such devils as yourselves"

A crack of lightning, a thunderous boom, interrupted the proceedings and all eyes turned to a figure that appeared a few feet away.

"What the hell is that?" Buffy gasped.

"Ignore him, he's impotent in this dimension" Angel assured her, but Buffy didn't look too convinced.

Still, at least if bad-skinned demon guy attacked she could make with the killing without any worries at all.

"We're leaving" Holtz said, turning towards the car with Justine at his side,

"No one's going anywhere" Spike protested, desperately aiming a crossbow at the couple, and letting his game face show.

"They'll be dead before we hit the ground" the old man said slowly and Angel looked at Spike.

"They will" he told his grand-childe, knowing it was true.

Defeated, Spike let the weapon go, his fangs sliding away as he looked up at Angel.

"Then tell me what the bloody hell to do" he implored him.

Angel had no answer to give.

"So, we're going to leave now" Holtz said, edging towards the vehicle with Justine, "With us, they get to live, anyone tries to take them, they die" he stopped a moment, staring across at the two vampires with almost pure sincerity in his eyes, "I will take good care of them, as though they were my own children. They will never even know you existed..."

"Lekko najine forkahdio!" Sahjahn's shouting and chanting easily drowned out Holtz and anyone else who tried to make a sound.

"Oh my God" Cordelia gasped as the sky ripped apart and beyond it they saw another world.

The sky was blood red, fire and sparks flew all around, and lightning bolts crackled with a dangerous force throughout.

"What you are looking into is the Quor'toth, the darkest of the dark worlds" Sahjahn explained, "I can widen the portal and you can all be swallowed up by a world you cannot begin to imagine" he offered, "Or you" he said, pointing a cracked finger at Holtz, "Can keep your word and kill those children, now!" he boomed, the whole world seeming to shake as a rumble of thunder accompanied his voice.

Nobody moved, nobody knew what to do for the best. Death and destruction seemed imminent in some way or other.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" the demon boomed as he spread his arms wider, the force of the portal making the two vampires and their women have to step back to prevent themselves being pulled in.

They didn't notice the silent agreement that passed in a single look between Holtz and Justine. Suddenly they were running, one arm each cradling a child, their other hands clasped together as they headed for the centre of the entrance to Quor'toth and dived through.

"Nooo!" the wails of the two vampires were like animals screaming in pain as they both tried in vain to go after their children. Cordelia and Buffy cried, running to Angel and Spike respectively when they realised the portal had already closed, just as fast as it had opened.

Four people crumpled to the ground, the true gravity of the situation hitting them full force. Connor and Annaliese, the two tiny children who had meant the absolute world to them, were gone into hell, and there was nothing they could do to save them.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : I know I've kind of scared you all, but you should know by now that my stories always have happy endings! Well, eventually anyway...  
_(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)_

Chapter 8

"There's gotta be something!" Spike yelled as he burst into the Magic Box, taking the door off it's hinges with ease.

Buffy followed behind, attempting to calm the vampire down.

"Spike, there are ways to deal with this" she tried to tell him, "We can call Willow and Tara, they'll know more about the magicks involved in opening a portal, and Anya might even be useful, y'know she was a demon, she might've heard of this Quor'toth place"

"'M not sittin' around waiting for others to solve my problems for me" Spike yelled to her as he stormed up the ladder to the balcony and began rifling through the more dangerous books on magicks and sorcery.

Angel breezed past Buffy, following his grand-childe.

"He's right" the brooding vampire nodded on his way, though it was almost unheard of for him to ever agree with Spike, he was doing so now it seemed and Buffy and Cordy shared a worried look as the latter entered the shop, "We can't just sit around waiting for a solution. Every minute we waste is another minute Connor and Annaliese spend in that hell place" he said bitterly, pausing just briefly at the ladder to finish his sentence before pulling himself up to join Spike.

"You should call Willow" Cordy told Buffy, "Then I'll try Wes. Between us there must be something we can do" she said, sounding as hopeful as she could manage, which right now wasn't very.

She'd love to think there was a simple way to get the kids back, but in all honesty it didn't seem likely. It was clear from the way Sahjahn had opened the portal to Quor'toth that it took an awful lot of power to achieve. If it was as awful a place as he claimed, and it had seemed to be so, it was no place for humans, never mind tiny babies, like Connor and Annaliese.

The two women made the phone calls that they'd spoken of as their vampire partners continued a destructive journey through piles of dangerous books and bottles of strange potions. All the very worst magicks existed within the pages and liquids stored on the upper level of the shop. Buffy wanted to advise the two to be careful, but she knew there was really no point.

Angel and Spike had more in common than they liked to admit, and Buffy realised she had to come somewhere in that list, along with Drusilla, and their very bloodline. They had similar characteristics sometimes too, though both would deny it til the day they were dust, she was sure. When they started something, they stuck with it til it was done. There was no giving up, no doing things half way, and both would do just about anything for those they loved. Both had proven it, to her and to others over the years. Now their childrens' lives were at stake, and they'd even go so far as to work together if it meant the safe return of Connor and Annaliese.

"We're here" Willow called as she and Tara arrived at the shop, the red-head with her laptop clutched to her chest, and her girlfriend carrying a couple of very old looking books.

"What about Anya?" Buffy checked as the witches came over to the research table n put down the items they carried, taking two seats across from the Slayer and Cordelia.

"W-We talked to her about Quor'toth" Tara explained, "She's heard of it, but only that it's bad"

"No details" Willow shook her head, "She was tired too, and what with the baby and everything, we thought maybe she should go home and rest up"

"Probably a good idea" Cordy agreed, "Kinda freaky knowing Xander's going to be father" she mused, "Not so much what I expected to hear when I came here"

"Yeah" Buffy sighed, "It's weird but somehow even Spike and Angel being fathers seemed less crazy"

"I think Xander will make a great Dad" Willow frowned slightly at their attitudes as she booted up her laptop, "but I guess, given the running away, maybe he's not so much ready for it"

"H-He probably just needs time to th-think it over" Tara suggested, her stammer a little more evident in front of strangers.

Though Cordelia and Angel were not at all scary to her, she couldn't help but be wary of what she said in any sort of unfamiliar company.

"Okay, so how exactly are we spelling this Quor'toth place?" Willow checked as she brought up a couple of search engines she regularly used and prepared for major research mode.

"Oh, um... here, sweetie" Tara pointed to the place she had marked in one of the books she'd brought, "I remembered this old book had a reference in it, i-it's about dimensions, the different kinds and, and how it's possible to cross from one to another"

"That's great, Tara" Buffy nodded, "If you can find us a door into Quor'toth, it'd be a big help"

"Gotta say, not so crazy about heading into a hell dimension" Cordelia winced, "but whatever it takes. I'll do this for Angel, and for Connor"

"I know how you feel" Buffy agreed as they both looked up at the balcony where Spike and Angel sat, pouring over books that didn't really mean much to them.

They were so determined to find a way to bring their children back or at least follow them into the dimension to which they'd been taken and bring them home.

* * *

"This is bloody useless" Spike cursed as he tossed another volume aside. 

He was sick of reading through book after book, trying to make sense of things that meant little or nothing to him. He wasn't used to feeling this way, so soddin' useless! He was alright in a physical fight, back against the wall, nothing but fists and fangs. Trouble was, the thing he needed to fight had eluded him, and the only way to get to the enemy and rescue his child, the only one he would ever have, was to find something in these books that was of use.

"We have to keep looking" Angel sighed, "What choice do we have?" he said as he continued to skim through the pages of the book in his hands.

"Y'know this is all your bleedin' fault!" Spike yelled.

"What did you say?" his grand-sire wanted to know.

"You heard me!" the bleached blond protested, scrambling to his feet, "You come here with your soddin' bint and your kid, bein' chased by some bloke who's life you bloody ruined" he said, pointing a finger at Angel with a special kind of nasty emphasis on the word 'you'.

"Spike!" Buffy called up to him from the ground, but he barely heard her as he started to let out some of the bottled up emotion he had, all the pain and anger and...

"I didn't come here to see you, William!" Angel reminded him as he too stood up now, "I came here for Buffy's help, not yours"

"Yeah, drag my woman into this, wouldn't you? Even when you've got your cheerleader already hangin' off every soddin' word you say" Spike ranted and Angel's eyes flashed angry yellow.

"You leave Cordelia out of this" he growled, "Buffy too. You have a problem with me, Spike, that's fine, but this is not the time for a fight about the past"

"Too right it bleedin' is!" he argued, "If you hadn't come here, that Holtz bloke wouldn't have come either, or the bleedin' demon that opened up hell and sucked my daughter in!" he raved.

"I lost my son too!" Angel reminded his grand-childe.

"Like I bloody care!" Spike shot back, "Stupid poofter, you don't deserve a kid"

That was one step too far for Angel who then dived at Spike, flipping the bleached blond back over the balcony and falling with him due to the force with which he travelled.

The girls yelled and gasped as the pair of vampires hit the ground, apparently unscathed, as they pounded on each other, their fangs showing by now and their eyes flashing yellow/gold. They were venting their anger and pain on each other, that much was evident, but the girls all knew it was not at all helpful. Buffy was first into the fray, attempting to part them, only to get a miss-timed kick in the legs that sent her sprawling - Angel didn't even realise what he'd done.

"Angel, stop it!" Cordy urged him, but he didn't hear her as he pinned Spike to the floor and punched him across the face.

"Will you two just calm down!" Buffy attempted in vain to get them to see sense, but they refused.

Just as Willow and Tara decided perhaps they should try something before the pair killed each other, Angel and Spike were suddenly lifted from the floor and flung in opposite directions across the shop.

"What the bleedin' hell...?!" Spike cursed as he found himself up against the opposite wall from his grand-sire, unable to move at all.

Looking across at Angel he realised he was in a similar position, suffering the same problem.

"As charming as it would have been at one time to watch the two of you end each other" said a voice from the front door, "There are far more important things at stake" Giles pointed out as he step further into the shop, his arms raised in such a way as to show he was the one with the power here, the very being that had pulled the two vampires apart and who kept them away from each other still.

"Giles" Buffy smiled as she ran at him, hugging him tight.

Willow, Tara, even Cordelia, were all barely less eager to see him themselves. He always had a theory, a plan, an answer to any problem they came up against. It seemed now he had even more power than before, not just the knowledge he'd always possessed but magicks too.

"Hello, Buffy" her Watcher greeted her, wishing he could hug her back, but unable to let his arms fall if he were to keep Angel and Spike as they were now.

"Giles, how did you...?" Willow began and he nodded that he already knew her question as Buffy finally let up her overly-tight hold on him and he walked across the shop til he was standing directly between the two vampires, both of whom were now calm enough that their game faces had melted away.

"Now, if I allow you to move, you will remain a distance apart and not attack each other" he told them, like a father or teacher admonishing small children for their naughty behaviour.

"Whatever you say, Watcher" Spike said, complete with eye roll, "Just buggerin' well let us down already"

A nod from Angel was enough for Giles to believe he would also behave and the magicks ended, letting the two vamps fall back to the ground, landing perfectly on their feet like cats.

"Now, I believe something much more serious has taken place since we last spoke Buffy" her Watcher said, turning to her, "The coven saw everything, and imbued me with as much power and knowledge as they believed I could cope with in order to help"

"You know about Quor'toth?" Cordelia asked, glad to hear it but kind of surprised since very little had been found in the books here or on the web, and they'd been searching for hours.

Even Wes could find very little using all his resources in LA, or so he'd said just a half hour ago when she'd called him again.

"As much as the coven had access to, yes" Giles nodded, "And I fear it is not a place where any human being ought to be left for long" he said with a grave expression that did nothing to make anyone feel any better.

"So tell us how the soddin' hell we're supposed to get in there and save our kids" Spike snapped at the Watcher, attempting to stay calm but finding it impossible when it was Annaliese's life hanging in the balance.

"There is only one way in, and that is to tear one's way through the fabric of reality" Giles explained, removing his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes.

"Like opening a portal, right?" Cordelia checked, "because it really wouldn't be the first time we played around with those" she said with a look at Angel, they both remembered all too well the trouble they'd gotten into when she was accidentally sucked into Pylea and the gang had followed to save her.

"No, not a portal" Giles corrected her, "If it were just that it would be so much easier"

"Oh" Willow gasped, "Quor'toth is one of those dimensions?" she checked, having heard of such places before.

She shuddered at the Watcher's confirmation and Buffy looked between the two of them in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, "One of _those_ dimensions?" she checked, mimicking the witches peculiar emphasis.

"A-a place so b-bad that even portals can't reach it" Tara explained.

"Indeed" Giles nodded, "As I said it is a literal tear in reality that must be made, a doorway ripped into the very wall that holds the hell dimensions and all other dimensions separate from our own"

"That's going to take some power" Angel realised, "More than we have?" he checked.

"Possibly" Giles was forced to agree, "but then again, possibly not. Willow and Tara have significant strength between them; that, together with what I have been given, it might just be enough"

"So, let's do it" Buffy urged her Watcher, "The sooner the better, right?"

"It will take some preparation, I'm afraid" Giles explained to her, "This type of magick, it is very dark, and very powerful. It demands great attention to detail as well as great strength"

"But we can do it" Willow said, with a little more confidence than she really felt, "We have to" she said as Tara nodded next to her.

Neither loved the idea of commanding the dark powers but there were two babies lives at stake here, two completely innocent children, two little miracles. There was no way Willow and Tara could let them stay in a Hell dimension. Though Annaliese and Connor were both born of vampires, they were not evil, even their fathers were not. The witches only hoped that they could be of some use, that this spell would work, and that Spike and Angel would get their babies back, before it was too late.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

****

(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)

Chapter 9

"Are you absolutely sure you two are prepared for this?" Giles checked with the two nervous looking witches that stood across the shop from him.

Between them, a large red pentagram was crudely drawn on the floor, the paint still wet as the preparations for the spell were hurried through.

"We're ready" Willow and Tara said, almost exactly as one, as they formed a triangle with the Watcher, and Angel, Spike, and Buffy took their places in between the three people with the power.

A dish had been placed in the centre of the pentagram which itself was only able to fit on the floor space because all the furniture had been pushed back against the walls. They were about to tear through the fabric of dimensions, it required space.

Giles reached out for the lighter which Spike duly passed to him in silence, glancing across at Buffy who offered him a hopeful smile. This spell had to work, it just had to.

"Vulcanus, Plutus, Erebus" Giles said loudly as he flicked the lighter shut and held the candle high. Willow and Tara shared a nervous look before turning their attention back to the Watcher before them and concentrating, "Inter nos imperiosous quod erat demonstrandum, post hoc ergo propter hoc libento concedo optus"

A noise like thunder started up, growing louder still as Giles knelt to light the contents in the dish on the floor with the candle in his hand. He moved back just in time as the flames shot up three feet in the air, making the whole circle gasp. Giles glanced between Willow and Tara who continued with the spell.

"Oh mighty Gods of darkest power" they intoned, "We beseech you to work our will"

As they spoke Angel stepped forward, a knife now evident in his hand which he held over the flaming dish on the ground.

"We ask for your power to be our power, for our power to be your power" the witches continued as Angel pressed the blade to his opposite palm and cut deep, his own blood running down into the flaming mass beneath.

"We offer the blood of life" Willow and Tara repeated three times as Angel stepped back, passed on the knife to Spike who repeated his grand-sires actions, and then on to Buffy who also bled into the fire.

Spike hadn't really wanted her to be a part of this, she had no need to suffer for the sake of his child. The fact she was prepared to spoke volumes to him, but there was little time to be thinking of these things now as the spell continued, working up some very intense magicks.

A cold wind seemed to whistle around the shop, despite the fact no doors or windows were open, and as thunder and lightening cracked and banged above them, the fire in the centre of the circle of friends crackled and flashed so many colours, before settling on a dark, blood red, the colour of Quor'toth's own unholy skies.

"Now what?" Spike asked quietly when the spell seemed to have reached a semi-climax and plateaued.

"Now..." Willow gasped, as it seemed something was almost trying to prevent her breathing, "Now it gets interesting" she grinned almost maniacally before something took hold of her body and she convulsed horribly along with Tara and Giles.

The power they possessed and that which they were calling to hit each other full force and within the three chosen vessels it fought and writhed like wild animals doing battle.

"Oh my God" Buffy gasped at the sight of her father-figure and two of her best friends clearly suffering something horrible.

They began talking over each other, yelling and screaming even, the Latin words with which Giles had begun the spell. The cold breeze among them grew to a raging wind that seemed to cool Buffy inside more than out. She could barely breathe she was so cold and yet she knew she was not suffering as much as her friends. Willow and Tara both looked to the skies with eyes as black as night and Giles was still on his knees, slightly in and slightly outside of the pentagram on the floor. He looked wild, possessed almost, as he screamed at the sky beyond the ceiling that didn't seem to hamper his view.

A loud bang like a shotgun blast erupted from the centre of the flaming dish on the ground, sending Angel, Spike, and Buffy cowering away afraid of being hurt or blinded by the bright and violent eruption. Glass blew out of cabinets, statues smashed to the ground, the very foundations shook, and then... it was over.

* * *

"Oh, Buffy" Giles offered a half-smile to the Slayer as she appeared in the kitchen doorway, "I am so sorry if I woke you" he apologised as she sat at the counter with a mug of hot chocolate between his hands.

"It's okay, Giles" Buffy assured him as she sat down on the next stool, "You can't wake a person who can't sleep" she said with a shake of her head, "Actually, I thought you'd be the one sleeping, that spell must've taken so much out of you"

"Not enough it would seem" he smiled wryly, hating that their last chance to bring the children back had failed. It had caused some damage and mayhem, but no tear in the fabric of dimensions, not even a small one.

"Why Giles?" Buffy asked, running her hands over her face, though her question was not entirely about the spell now, "Why would The Powers That Be give Spike a child, a miracle baby, and then let someone take her away to somewhere so awful"  
"I wish I could say I knew exactly the reason" Giles told her with a sigh, "As it is my knowledge is very limited, however..." he paused to take a sip of his drink before continuing, "I do know something about Annaliese, and indeed Connor"

"Something you didn't tell Spike and Angel?" she checked, and her Watcher nodded, "What is it, Giles?" she asked, not sure whether she should be worrying or not about what he was about to say.

"There are prophecies" he began to explain, "Various ancient texts and so forth to which the coven I visited had access. They speak of two beings, with power and strength, and though they are borne of inhuman creatures, they shall fight for good"

"Annaliese? And Connor?" Buffy guessed, and her Watcher nodded.

"Though they are no longer in this world, and I know it is hard for all of us to accept" he sympathised as he put his hand over hers on the counter top and squeezed it, "This is perhaps how things were supposed to happen" Giles considered, "Perhaps, in this other world, where such terror and horror exists, perhaps it is there where they can make a difference once day"

"Maybe" Buffy said, nodding her head, causing tears to cascade down her cheeks.

She loved Annaliese as if she were her own child, and the full force of that motherly affection she felt was making the loss of the child hit her much harder than she ever could've imagined.

If what Giles said was true, Buffy was glad to know there was at least a reason for the tragedy they must all endure, a purpose for the children being here and being taken away as well. The real pain came from knowing that if what her Watcher was telling her was accurate, it meant that neither Annaliese or Connor would not be returning to this world any time soon.

"Oh, my dear" Giles felt terrible for his almost-daughter as moved to hug her close.

Buffy had endured too much these past months, more than any young person should have to deal with. Her mother's passing and then the terrible battle with Glory, from which it was a miracle they'd all escaped unscathed, now all this with Annaliese whom he knew she'd formed a great attachment with. Buffy was the nearest thing the baby had to a mother, much as it seemed Cordelia might have been for Connor given the chance. It certainly seemed to hurt them just as much to lose the children as it had hurt Spike and Angel.

"You should try to rest, Buffy" Giles advised her as he rubbed her back and she attempted to stop sniffling into his shoulder, "Even if you only sleep an hour or two, you'll make yourself ill if you don't at least try to relax"

"Okay" she said shakily, nodding her head as she pulled away from him, "Goodnight, Giles" she said as she headed for the door. He opened his mouth to answer with something inappropriate like 'sweet dreams' or 'sleep tight'. Eventually he closed his mouth again realising it was probably best just to say nothing, to leave the Slayer be. Perhaps she was better left alone to come to terms with this.

Upstairs, of course, Buffy was not alone at all, and as she passed by the room that had long since become Annaliese and Spike's room she spotted him standing by the window, bathed in moonlight. Even from here she could see the sadness written across his face, in fact she was sure she could see tears.

"Spike?" she whispered as she stepped into the room and his hand immediately went to his face, wiping away the droplets he would rather her not see.

"Alright, luv?" he asked her, his voice hoarse from the crying he'd rather not admit to, and yet she knew anyway, they both knew that.

"Kind of what I was going to ask you" she admitted as she came to stand beside him, "Before I realised what a stupid question it was" she forced a half smile that didn't last.

"Just can't wrap my head around it, is all" Spike shook his head, eyes still focused out the window at the dark sky and silver stars that studded it, "Got the biggest bloody miracle handed to me, everything was just getting so soddin' perfect with Annaliese, and you..." he stopped when he realised what he'd said, "'M sorry, pet" he said, turning away but her hand on his arm made him look back at her.

The moonlight lit up her face, made her look like an angel, though such heavenly creatures should never be so sad or tear-stained.

"You did have me" she admitted softly, "You do have me, Spike, I..." even Buffy herself wasn't sure what she was trying to say and it frustrated the hell out of her. Now wasn't the time or place anyway, she knew that, and yet it had to be said, it had to be done. Too much time had passed, too much had happened both between them and around them. It was now or never, and damn it she wouldn't risk it being never.

With a determination fuelled by the tragedies she had lived through, and knowing chances all too easily slipped through her fingers, Buffy stepped in closer to Spike, her hand sliding behind his head and pulling him into a deep kiss. She didn't know how to explain what she was feeling, apart from admitting those three little words that honestly scared her half to death, but she could show him, she could make him understand. Of all the people in her life, Buffy had come to realise that Spike was the one who always seemed to understand her, even back when he was evil he seemed to know things about her that even she couldn't explain. They'd come so far, been through so much together, and now they'd come to this point, this time when it was be together or say goodbye for good. Nothing held them together anymore, nothing but each other.

"Buffy" Spike said her name as he pulled away from her slightly, and breathed unnecessarily, his forehead resting against hers as they held onto each other, "Please God tell me this means what I think it does" he begged of her, "What's happened here, losing Annaliese, it's damn near killing me knowing I lost her, but if this is just..."

"This" she interrupted, "is me trying to explain, Spike, trying to let you know that... that you still have me, that we have each other" she explained, "I... I love you" she said shakily, smiling slightly when she realised she'd finally done it, finally admitted her feelings and she truly meant them too.

The words she said were as pure a truth as anything ever had been, and as much as this might be the worst time and place to be making such admissions, she was still glad to have done it.

When Spike fell into her arms, crying like a child, Buffy wasn't sure why it was. It could easily have been over Annaliese, or shock and joy at her own words to him. Whether it was either or both these reasons, or any other, it didn't matter. He needed her right now and she held him close, rubbing his back and trying to comfort him as she rested her head on his shoulder and shed a few more tears herself.

Too much emotion today, too many things happening all too fast. As glad as she was to have her feelings out in the open, and the blessed relief that came with knowing she and Spike could be together now and maybe even be happy, she wouldn't wish for another day like this one had been, not ever. She prayed that the future would be brighter and that the fates would grant them all some happiness, for a while at least.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N : And so we come to the last chapter, the end of the second story in the Trilogy. I know you'll all think its mostly a sad ending, but there is a third story still to come, and I guarantee that the end of that one will be happy :-) In the meantime, hope this doesn't cause too much sadness...

(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)

Chapter 10

Xander was willing the bus to move faster, to get him back to Sunnydale as quick as possible. He'd been such a fool running away like he had, he knew that now. Willow had tried to call him on his cell, and since he'd had it switched off she'd left a message, along with the five or six Anya had left asking him to come home, and yelling at him for stressing her out 'in her condition'. Though he felt awful when he heard her distress, it was the red-head's message in particular that had urged him onto the next bus home, though he doubted he'd be telling Anya that when he got there.

'Xander, it's Willow. I don't know where you are or why, I guess you freaked out about the baby and ran. I thought you should know about Annaliese, she's gone, Xander' the message had said, tears evident in his friends voice as she explained, 'Some bad guys came, they took away Annaliese and Connor... they're gone for good Xander, gone to a hell dimension and there's no way for us to bring them back. I just thought you should know how lucky you are' had been how the message ended and Xander had tears in his eyes as he realised what an idiot he was. Buffy must be devastated, Spike too, if Annaliese was really gone.

As Willow had known it would, it made her friend think about his own life, and those close to him. He was risking losing his fiancée and his child by running away like this, and given the fact they lived on a Hellmouth he was risking losing them in a much bigger way than he might think by leaving them unprotected. He was on the next bus to Sunnydale almost as soon as Willow's message was over, thinking only of Anya and the child she carried - his son or daughter.

Hopping off the bus before it had barely stopped moving he literally ran to his apartment, only recalling why he didn't usually hurry in such a way when he neared collapse outside the front door of their home.

"Anya!" he called through the wood as he thumped on it too, doubling over as he tried to breathe.

Standing start sprint from the bus stop to the door was too hard and too fast for his body and he felt sick as she opened the door and he almost tumbled in on top of her.

"Xander!" she gasped, moving to hug him tight, only to begin hitting him moments later as anger at his disappearance bubbled to the surface covering her happiness all too quickly, "You stupid, stupid little man! Leaving me to get all stressed out and very nearly attacked by crazy ancient British men and their gangs!" she said as he pounded on his back

"Anya! Anya, please! Ahn, stop!" Xander protested, disentangling himself from her flailing arms and moving to hold himself steady over the kitchen counter, "Please, let me explain"

"Okay then, explain" she snapped, folding her arms across her chest as he looked across at her, dressed in her nightwear and a long dressing gown, "Explain to me why instead of talking to me like a grown up person about our half-formed child you ran away like a silly little boy!"

"I know I was an idiot" Xander told her, gasping less now as he got his breath back and faced her, "Honestly, I don't know why I freaked. I guess I was afraid I wouldn't deal so well with a baby. Ahn, I love you so much" he assured her, "but it already scares me half to death that we're getting married, and then finding out there's a baby on the way, it was like... my head got all scrambled" he admitted, "I guess I realised I suddenly had to be a grown up, and when I look around at my role models, the already grown-up people, I don't like what I see" he explained.

"Well, I'm not asking you to turn out like Giles" Anya frowned, not really understanding.

Xander shook his head, realising this fact.

"Not Giles" he told her, "Giles is great but he's not an actual husband or parent. My Dad is, and my Uncle, and none of the guys in my family are what I want to be. I don't want to feel like I have to get drunk to get through the day, I don't want... I don't want to hurt you, Ahn, or our kid" he explained, and though she understood now she was still frowning.

"Why would you think that you'd turn out like them?" Anya asked truly not understanding, "You're so different to your family, Xander" she reminded him as she came to stand the other side of the counter and put her hands over his on the surface, "I know you'll be the perfect husband and a wonderful father"

"Good to know somebody thinks so" he half-smiled and she did the same.

"You don't think I'm nervous too?" she asked him a moment later, "Honestly, Xander it's so long since I was human, it's taken me such a long time to get used to all the functions and so forth, and now everything is going to change again, now that I have this tiny being growing inside of me"

"It's okay, Ahn" he assured her, moving around the counter and pulling her gently to him, "We can do this together" he said with more confidence than he ever knew he could have, "Just so long as we're together, we can deal"

Anya smiled and nodded as the two leaned in and shared a kiss.

* * *

"I can't believe this" Cordelia shook her head as she and Angel passed by the 'You Are Now Leaving Sunnydale' sign in his car, "I mean, I thought it was the end of the world the last time I passed that sign; no money, no friends, nowhere to go" she sighed, "Now I have all those things, but..."

"But the world isn't any brighter" Angel finished for her, knowing how she felt, and worse too since Connor was his flesh and blood.

Though Cordelia was an excellent mother figure for his child and he was sure she would have been perfect as she helped him bring up his child into adulthood, she couldn't feel the pain he was feeling, not exactly.

Though Angel's heart did not beat he felt as if it were breaking. Still, he had to carry on, had to keep fighting. LA needed a champion and he was it. He could scream and cry and blame the Powers That Be, or himself, or others for the loss of his child, but it would do no good.

Without Cordelia to help him through he doubted he'd have survived the past forty eight hours without staking himself. As it was he'd coped with the loss of Connor, the resentment of Spike, and the leaving behind of Sunnydale and Buffy for the final time, without any death or destruction.

The silence in the car was by now deafening as neither of the two knew what to say. Angel flipped the radio on just for the sake of background noise, and they both realised what song they'd arrived in the middle of; Guns N Roses, Sweet Child O' Mine.

Silent tears crept down Cordy's cheeks as she turned to look out of the side window, her hand going to her face as she tried to disguise her overwhelming sadness. Beside her, Angel took in an unnecessary deep breath and exhaled again, hating the scent of salt water he picked up from the woman next to him.

He'd thought his world couldn't get much darker, he certainly hadn't wanted to pull Cordelia into it, but here they were, the last flicker of candle light threatening to go out any second, and take away any chance of being happy again.

"Angel" her voice was shaky as she turned back to look at him and he glanced across at her briefly before bringing his eyes back to the long empty road ahead, "We'll make it" Cordelia promised him with a brave smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as they filled with further tears. His hand left the wheel and reached across to pick up her own.

"Yeah, we will" he agreed, knowing she had to be right.

There was no other choice, after all.

* * *

"Hey" Buffy greeted Spike as he opened his eyes at last. She was laid out on the bed beside him, both of them still both fully clothed and on top of the covers, they had slept here like this.

"How long was I out?" he checked and she glanced up at the clock so she could answer him properly.

"A couple of hours" she told him, her hand reaching across to push his hair back of his face. The gel he'd applied a while ago had lost all it's grip by now and his natural curls were showing, which Buffy found made him look all the more cute and weirdly vulnerable, though the fact she'd seen him cry last night may have been making her see that too.

"And you?" Spike asked her, "You get any sleep, luv?"

"A little" she nodded, "Though mostly I was just lying here watching you, thinking about things I have, and things I've lost" she said, her voice cracking with emotion once again.

Spike reached out his arms to her and she was glad to move across the bed and be held in his embrace. They needed each other so much, and moreover they loved each other. It was as clear to them both now as it had ever been. There was no questions about whether his or her feelings came from obsession or pity or any number of other excuses. They loved each other, it was obvious just from the way they were with each other, from the way they'd kissed before, from the way he held her now.

"Not rightly sure how things are gonna be now" Spike said softly as he kissed the top of Buffy's head, "Started making plans before, my future with Annaliese in it and now..." he paused a while before continuing thoughtfully, "Maybe it was s'posed to be like this, maybe it was too much to hope I could hold onto a miracle that long"

"You were a great father, Spike" Buffy assured him as she looked up at him, "You are"

"Thanks, luv" he managed a small smile at her kind words, "Still, I'm not stupid, pet. I know I did a lot of damage in my day, and for that, I have to suffer. That's p'haps what this is for, though the bleedin' Powers That Screw-Over ought to've found a bloody better way to hurt me than this, all they've done is wind up bringin' you pain too"

"I can deal" she said bravely, "We still have each other, that has to mean something" Buffy told him and he nodded before pulling her tight to him once again.

"I guess it has to at that" he agreed, as they both closed their eyes, willing sleep to take them back to oblivion together for a while.

Tomorrow they would face the future and all it might bring, right now they were content to hide from it, and just stay here, safely wrapped in each others arms.

The End


End file.
